


30 days of...

by Gcgraywriter



Series: 30 days of... Harry Potter Fanfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het and Slash, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 27,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: This is part of a writing challenge I am currently trying to take part in. For 30 days, there will be a prompt which can have up to 1k words. I'll try and mix up some of the pairings and have a mix. Hope you enjoy :)





	1. The Promotion (Day 1 Prompt - Dancing)

He awoke suddenly, aware of a cool breeze on his skin like cold, airy fingers ticking his spine. He shivered as he blinked against the bright light. As he stretched crisp, fresh cotton caressed his skin. He blinked as he looked around the room, remembering instantly where they were. He smiled smugly to himself, memories of the previous night rushing through his brain. He sat up as he looked at the rumpled but empty space next to him. 

He pushed his hair out of his eyes and looked around for some clothes, strewn over the floor in the forgotten in passion. He grabbed his sandy jeans and pulled them on. Not able to find his top he grabbed his wand and made his way to the window. He paused, leaning against the window frame as the smell of food floated into the room. His stomach groaned appreciatively as his eyes took in the golden, sun-soaked beach as the long grass blew in the wind. Clouds floated high above, fluffy and stark white, like something from a children’s story. He turned as left the room, his eyes raking over the clothes again with a quirk to his lips.

Music floated up with the smell of breakfast as he quietly cast a muffling charm on his feet before creeping down the rickety wooden stairs. 

Shells littered the wall, embedded into the plaster in intricate patterns, the sun glinting and glittering over the opalescent scallops. Their rainbow colours, shimmering as he silently descended, eager to reach the kitchen. He smiled as he reached the bottom, not hearing any falter or pause in the noise to signal he’d been discovered.

He turned the corner and paused, leaning against the cold plaster of the archway. He crossed his arms over his chest as he appreciated the view before him.  
Hermione stood with her back to him, his plaid shirt only just covering her modesty. He could hear her humming faintly in time with the radio as she moved and swayed as she baked, ignorant of his presence.

His eyes followed her shape up her slim calves, and thicker thighs, lingering as the hem of his shirt lifted flashing a glimpse of her curved bottom. He found his silent feet pulling him towards her as he reached out and ran his arms around her waist. She jumped slightly under his hands before she continued to cook.

“Ron!” She giggled as he pressed himself against the curve of her back. He laughed gently into her thick hair, her heady, spicy scent filling his nostrils.

“I missed you” He whispered back to her as he started to sway to the music. She swayed with him as she moved her head to rest on his chest, a contented sigh escaping her, almost inaudible over the music. Slowly she turned under his hands, her deep brown eyes looking up into his. They continued to rock as their eyes searched the others. He loved her eyes, the way her eyelids fluttered as he stroked her skin with his thumbs at her waist. She ran her hands up to his neck as she blushed slightly.

“Do you remember this song?” She asked, her voice a breathy whisper. “our song?”

“Maybe” He smirked back. She rolled her eyes and smiled as they gently moved into the centre of the kitchen. They moved together in gentle circles as the music floated around them. Ron lowered his head, taking Hermione’s lips with his as he pulled her close, still rocking and swaying together. She moaned into him as she ran her fingers up through his hair. After a few moments, they both reluctantly pulled away to look at each other.

“Love you, Wife!” Ron muttered quietly.

“Love you, Husband” she replied with a smile.

They rested their heads together, breakfast forgotten, as they continued to sway to their song.  
“Mom?” Came a cry from the other room. “I’m hungry!” They both laughed as their scarlet-haired daughter appeared at the door. As she saw them entwined, her face screwed up in disgust. “Eurgh! Get a room!”

Ron smirked. “Watch it you!” He then added “And we had one before you came in” She rolled her eyes with a small smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

“Dad’s up, Hugo” She called without turning her head around.

“No, he isn’t, Rose! I’d have heard him.”

“Morning son” Ron called as he let Hermione go to continue with breakfast.

“Dad!” His son called from the other room. “Can we go out on the brooms? You promised to show me some Quidditch moves.”

“Not until after breakfast!” Hermione called, resuming baking.

“You heard mom” Ron called back.

“So hungry” Rose muttered as she disappeared back into the other room, leaving them once again alone. Ron smiled as he stepped up to her again.

“I’ll never get breakfast made if you don’t leave me alone” she chuckled as she splashed the batter over the work surface.

“Use magic, just this once,” He urged as he pushed her hair away from her neck. He felt her shudder against him as he placed a kiss against her skin.

“Just this once” she sighed as she waved her wand over the food. The kitchen sprang to life, creating the pancakes and boiling the kettle. She turned around to him again. “What’s gotten into you?” She asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow.

“I just enjoy dancing with my wife! Is that a crime?”  
Hermione laughed as he lowered her back towards the floor before scooping her up again and spinning her around.

“Not yet, but if this becomes a ridiculous habit, I may pass a law.”  
Ron’s face fell into a mask of mock concern.

“Oh, but of course, Minister!” He whispered as he playfully pinched her bottom. Hermione playfully hit him as he pulled her back into his arms 

“Not until Monday!” She said as they rocked to the music once again.


	2. I'm Sorry (Day 2 - Prompt - Sunsets)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfstar :)

Remus could hear the children squealing with delight as he trudged through the woods. His heart hung as heavy as his briefcase that swung by his side. For thirteen whole years, he had been alone, thinking the worst of his former friend. He paused, his feet not wanting to step another step, as though his heart was too heavy to carry. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to will away the thoughts that thundered in his mind. He glanced up as a horn pierced the country air, he watched as the smoke from the Hogwarts express floated away in the distance, leaving a fading trail in the late afternoon. 

Part of him was sad to watch it go, the rest of him was thankful for not having to remember the past. 

“Need a lift?” Came a croaky voice behind him. His heart jumped to his throat, they weight of it throwing him backwards, tripping him onto the floor.   
Looking up he saw the piercing grey eyes buried in way skin and wiry hair.

“Merlin, Moony!” Sirius smiled as he offered the taller man his hand.

Remus glanced at it and then at his friends face again before gripping it. His heart thudded in his chest as he got back to his feet. Something must have shown on his face as Sirius’s eyes darted away shyly. 

“What are you doing here?” Remus hissed as he looked around, terrified suddenly that the dementors would descend again. He pushed his friend into the trees and back under cover. 

“I couldn’t leave, not without seeing you” His eyes darted up to Remus’s and then away again, as if afraid of what he would see. 

“Me?” Remus asked quietly.

“Yes, Moony!” a ghost of Sirius’s handsome grin appeared before it was lost again in the hair of his beard. 

“Why?” Remus whispered in reply. He felt like they were teenagers again. As if they hadn’t made their feelings clear long ago, in a darkened common room.

“Why?” Sirius scoffed. 

“Why would you want to see me after the way I’ve treated you?” Remus asked, turning away, not wanting to see the anger in those cool, grey eyes. 

“Moony” Sirius’s hand brushed his arm. Remus didn’t move, almost too scared to breathe.

“I should go” He whispered again. 

“Moony!” Sirius said, firmer than before, drawing Remus’s eyes back to him. “Don’t…”  
Remus was surprised to see water welling in his eyes. “Don’t walk away from me, Moony” He snorted derisively “I couldn’t bear it again.”  
Remus felt his body turn and before he had consciously thought about it, the shorter man was in his arms. 

“I’m so sorry” He whispered as he felt Sirius shake in his arms. “Dumbledore said you betrayed us. I was so angry with you.”

The stood for what felt like an eternity, as the cooling air surrounded them. Both healing and breaking over and over as they embraced each other.   
Sirius muttered something against Remus’s chest. 

“Sorry?” Remus asked as they pulled away. 

“I forgive you” Sirius smiled, his eyes watery and bloodshot. “And I’m sorry.”

“What could you possibly be sorry for?”

“For leaving you alone,” Sirius looked down nervously. “Are you, what I mean to say is-” His hands began to twist and fidget, his eyes looking away.   
Remus shook his head drawing Sirius’s gaze. 

“There has never been anyone else” it was his turn to look away. “Not for me.”

A warm hand pressed against his bruised cheek. He looked down into Sirius’s face, blind to the ravages of time and Azkaban. Sirius would always be the roguishly handsome prankster who had stolen his heart. 

Remus closed his eyes with a shuddering break as their lips touched. He didn’t dare breathe just in case this was another of his waking dreams that had haunted him for over a decade. Hands pressed them together, tighter. Remus felt a growl shudder through him, the wolf stirring within him as his possessive, predatory nature reared. 

Mine. There was no other word for the feeling. 

They separated slowly, bashfully.

“It’s getting dark,” Sirius said quietly. “Do you need a lift?”

Remus laughed for the first time in what felt like a lifetime. “Calm down Padfoot”. Sirius smirked. 

“I meant a lift home” he replied with a quirked eyebrow.

“How?” Remus asked cautiously, knowing some of the Marauders more nefarious plots had been his doing.

“I travel in style now, Moony!” He smiled as he led Remus further into the forest “I travel by Hippogriff, these days!”

“Ah, I see that Miss Grangers time-turner was put to good use this year then.”

“Genius witch!” Sirius nodded “Harry too, James and Lily would be so proud!”

They both nodded solemnly before Buckbeak appeared through the trees. 

“Come on Moony, I just want to go home, have a bath and let you feed me chocolate.”

“Mmm,” Remus replied, “I’m sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement.”

Sirius nodded to Buckbeak in the fading light and waited. After a few moments, Buckbeak replied in kind and Sirius approached and mounted. He lowered a hand to Remus who grasped it without a second thought. 

Once they were both seated, Buckbeak launched them high into the air. Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius as they cleared the surrounding mountains. 

In the distance, the sky had transformed into a smouldering mass of clouds and sunlight as the sun lowered itself behind the horizon. Remus sighed for a moment, letting all his troubles wash away as they were bathed in that last rays of the sunset. 

Remus didn’t know what the future held, however, he hoped that the loneliness was finally over, at least for now.


	3. Day 3 -Stood Up (candlelit diners)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on my phone, so I apologise for any errors. I’ll proof read and amend when I’m back with my computer. Thanks for your understanding.

Pansy slouched sullenly as she twiddled the stem of her wineglass between her finely manicures fingers. She sighed as she rested her chin in her hand, her fingers tapping against her cheek. The candle flickered as she sighed again, the wax running down in lumpy rivulets, along it’s short shaft towards the table. 

Stood up! Again! She’d known it after ten minutes but had resigned herself to stay and finish the wine. It was that or go home and admit that yet another pure blood family refused to associate with the Parkinson’s. Not that she could really blame them, not after it had been leaked which side they had been supported during the war.   
She sighed again as she looked up, hoping the catch the waiters eye. One looked over and nodded before she went back to her empty wine glass. She’d need more wine to try and assuage the guilt and loneliness. She felt a vague pricking at her eyes. She blinked furious as she straightened to look into her purse. She’d be damned if she cried, not here in public. She had a reputation to uphold, after all.   
She rifled through her purse to give the impression she was looking for something as she sniffed. 

“Is this seat taken?” Came a voice in front of her. She looked up, startled. 

She had been about to answer with a cutting remark and possibly a hex when she realised that she recognised the man. She sighed resigned as she waved her hand to it. 

“Go ahead, Longbottom, take it! not like anyone’s fooled into thinking he’s in the restroom” she snorted, as she went to take another swig of her wine when she remembered her glass was empty. She cursed under her breath. 

Her eyes strayed to the tall handsome man, taking in the well tailored suit and the neatly styled hair. She had to admit, puberty had hit Neville hard. 

He sat down.

She sat back. She could feel the scowl across her face.

“What do you think you are doing?” She asked suspiciously. 

“Sitting down, you said it was free”

“I thought you needed the chair elsewhere”

Neville’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Well, I don’t” he said simply

Pansy could feel the wine in her veins as she leans forward

“Careful Longbottom! I am a known dark witch and therefore high society suicide, you might want to run home to granny before you catch something” she glanced around for the waiter again and huffed impatiently. 

The waiter, as if on cue, appeared with a new bottle of wine and another wine glass.

“Could you replace the candles, please? And also some menus” Neville smiled kindly at the waiter, who nodded and disappeared. 

“Wow, you slay one dark wizard’s pet and all of a sudden you grow a pair, I’m impressed” 

Neville smiled knowingly and nodded

“It certainly puts life into perspective” he admitted.

Pansy found herself genuinely smiling as she leaned forward.

“What are you doing, Neville?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but this is the third Friday in a row where you have sat here waiting for a wizard who plainly refused to apparate”   
Pansy felt the smile fall from her lips

“How did you-”

“Because, this is the third Friday in a row where I have been sat over there” he pointed to a small table which the restaurant had already cleared away “waiting for a witch with the same difficulties,”

Pansy felt her own confusion cross her face. 

“Why?” She found herself asking. 

“As you said, I may have slayed that snake but that doesn’t make up for me being known as the bumbling buffoon at school. Schoolyard reputations can be difficult to shake, as I’m sure you are aware.”

Pansy nodded, as Neville leans forward to top up her glass and then his. 

“Tell me about it!” She said taking a swig. 

“As I sat over there, I saw you over here alone, looking beautiful, I must say. And it occurred to me that maybe I was waiting for the wrong witch.”

Pansy felt the blush, helped by the wine, warm her face. She opened her mouth to say something but no sound came out. 

“If you would like me to leave, I will, but I was hoping we could eat first as I’m starving”

She nodded as the waiter came back with two menus and replacement candles. Once lit, the waiter left again. 

“So...?” Neville asked with a small smile. Pansy looked at him pressing the wine glass to her lips again before she spoke. She considered him for a moment, deciding that she liked his smile. 

“So,” She said with a smile of her own. “I wasn’t lying when I said that being seen with me could bring your house dishonour” she sipped her wine this time. 

Neville just smiled as he looked down at the menu.   
“What are you having?” He looked up, his eyes lingering on hers. 

“I’m not even sure what sort of food they do here” she said, opening her menu to look.

“I hear the duck confit is very good, and I tried the Salmon Nicoise last time” Neville supplies. 

“I do like duck.” Pansy added as the looked at her menu. She watched from hooded eyes as Neville reached for the glass with a slightly shaking hand. His nerves were obviously under duress. “Oooh, sous vide rib-eye.” She said appreciatively. She straightened and shut the menu with a smirk. 

“So, Longbottom” she crossed her leg as she learnt forward, her tight dress slipping slightly. Her smile broadened, not because Neville could see, but because she could feel it. “Is granny getting tired of not having great-grand Longbottoms to look after?” 

Neville smiled again as he closed his own menu, clasping his slightly-shaking hand with the other. 

“No, gran has point-blank refused to help with child care, apparently I was more than enough.”

“Then why put yourself through it all? There are times when being a pure blood gets very tedious”

“Honestly?” He asked suspiciously.

She shrugged nonchalantly, however she secretly hoped for the truth. Underneath all the bravado she found that she was actually enjoying his company. 

“Do you see many people from school any more?” He asked. Her heart sank. He obviously didn’t trust her enough with that truth yet. She couldn’t blame him but it still hurt. 

“I see Draco and Theo now and then, and obviously the odd people in Diagon Alley, why?”

“If you’ve seen Draco, you’ve seen Harry too” he paused “and possibly even Ron and Hermione” he swigged his own wine piquing her interest. She nodded again with a shrug. 

“Guess I have, not spoke to them though”

“Have you ever noticed just how happy they are? The lingering looks and smiles. There is just something about them being together that makes them more comfortable” he finished. She didn’t say anything. She had noticed, her former best friend was like a love sick fool when Potter wasn’t around. Even worse than at school sometimes. She sighed.

“Maybe I’m selfish but I am envious. I want to have that person who I can be completely comfortable with and who makes me more” he said finally, not looking her in the eye. “I want someone to love, a best friend who is more, someone I don’t have to share.” He gulped, and Pansy saw a glimpse of the nervous and shy boy he’d been at school. She felt her breath hitch as she reached out a hand, slowly and tentatively. He straightened, eyes wide before he looked at her. She smiled what she hoped with a friendly and kind smile. He paused before taking her hand. 

“Me too,” she smiled, sadly this time. 

He smiled back, slightly calmer as if relieved that she hadn’t laughed at him. 

The waiter came and took their order. Leaving them silent for a moment.

“So why do you do it?” He asked quietly. “Why do you put yourself through it? When you could have anyone?”

She smiled wryly.

“Yes Longbottom, my beauty and award winning personality is so renounced that you were just one of many people queueing to dine with me this evening.” She waved her hand at the now almost deserted restaurant. She snorted derisively and she took another sip of her wine. 

“Sorry, I never meant”

“It’s ok” she said as she ran her hand through her hair, tousling her hair from its sleek rigid style. She closed her eyes as she gathered her bravery. Her Slytherin instinct for self-preservation pausing for a moment. Could she really bare all to the man in front? What did she have to lose if she did? She took a deep breath before looking at him square in the eyes. 

“We want to same thing, I hate being with Draco sometimes as all he ever talks about is Harry and their plans. They want to renovate the house, get a kitten, do up Grimmauld place. The list goes on, and I just sit there wishing that I had someone that I had plans with, not the odd night out of shopping trip but real plans, long term plans. I want children and lots of them. I want to play mom and read them bed time stories and style their hair and dress them stylishly. I want someone who I can share my dislike of my father with, and who can tolerate my mother. Someone who pretends to enjoy my cooking even though I burn water” she let out a long breath as she too waited for Neville to laugh. She glanced up shyly to find his face open and shocked. 

“There are loads of guys that could offer you that, maybe not the cooking” he said nervously 

“But how many of them are pure blood, available and not over 50?” She snorted again. “Thanks any way, Longbottom”

“Why does he have to be a pure blood?” He asked quietly

“I don’t care but my parent care. The dark lord may be gone but the old prejudices remain” she shook her head sadly. “I’d be ok with a muggle born or half Blood but rules are rules” she sighed.

“One” Neville said quietly, not looking at her. She opened her mouth to speak but the food arrived. They dug in quietly as they thought. Pansy chewed the sublime beef as she considered what he was saying.

“So who were you waiting for?” She asked finally.

“Auralia Flint” he said quietly with a sardonic smile on his face. 

“Really? Merlin!” She whispered. She laughed suddenly.

“What?” He asked, looking like a beaten puppy again. 

“You got off lightly!” He smiled carefully. She looked at him for a long time before she made her decision. “Well then Neville, I accept”

“Accept what? He asked, his food half way to his mouth. 

“You join me at my table, you call me beautiful and tell me your deepest truths and I find that endearing. You know who I am, and yet you still came over. I promise to make you feel ‘more’ even when you are more than enough, to not share you and to make you completely comfortable. Do you accept?” She asked raising her wine up expectantly. He sat for a moment looking like she had slapped him. He raised his wine a took a long swallow. She could practically see the calculations behind his eyes. Eventually he nodded and raised his glass to hers. 

“I won’t pretend to like your cooking though” they laughed causing the candles to splutter.


	4. Day 4 - Pillow Talk

“Please?” He begged gently as the sun shone into the early morning room.

“You know, Potter!” Draco replied sleepily “I love you hear you beg, but not at the crack of dawn!”

“Please?” Harry begged again with a chuckle as he nuzzled his lover’s neck. Draco moaned as his skin broke out in goose bumps.

“I said no! Buzz off!” Draco muttered unconvincingly.

“Sure I can’t change your mind?” Harry asked seductively as he threw himself on the bed next to him causing the blond to bounce. His head turned slowly, and grey eyes glared at him from under almost white eyelashes.

“You don’t play fair, Potter!” He muttered grumpily into the pillow.

“And that’s why the sorting hat almost put me into Slytherin” Harry grinned.

“I don’t even think a Slytherin would stoop so low!” Draco stretched, arching his back into the air as his whole body vibrated with tension.

Harry groaned appreciatively. His eyes running along the lean pale lines of the other's body. “Don’t perv, Potter! It’s unbecoming” He finally said with a self-satisfied smile as he slumped back into the sheets.

“I’m getting it out of my system now. If I don’t perv while I can, you’ll probably distract me later.” Harry ran his hands over the blond’s slender shoulders “And you being you, you’ll probably distract me when I’m about to close in on the snitch!” Draco snorted, his eyes wider now as their gazes met.

“You always did have a thing for shiny objects, I’m not surprised that you joined the Magpies!”

“It’s only golden things,” Harry said as he played with the long golden hair, making it shimmer in the sun. A gold so pale that it was almost silver. He could never describe the exact colour.

Draco hummed in contentment as Harry played more with his hair.

“So, Please?”

“Oh, Potter, you are so very annoying and incessant!”

“You weren’t complaining earlier”

“Oh, I was! Could you not hear me moan?” Draco laughed as he rolled over, his profile now highlighted in the weak sun.

“How could I miss it?” Harry asked, “You always were a moaner!” He laughed as he sat up and got up off the bed.

“I can’t believe that you’re already dressed!” Draco groaned as he sat up.

“I should have left already,” Harry said as he pulled on his socks.

“Just five more minutes?”

“I can’t-” Hey cried out as he was sharply pulled backwards.

Draco looked down at him, clamping him to the bed with his body weight on his chest. Their lips met and Harry’s protests died. Harry reached up and ran his hands through the silken strands of golden hair as it poured around them. Draco’s hands were at his face, gently holding him still as they kissed.

Harry groaned as Draco pulled away from him, still close enough that Harry could see the flecks of blue deep in his eyes.

“Now who’s not playing fair?”

“I was put into Slytherin, remember?” Draco said smugly “We play dirty!”

“But you said that even a Slytherin wouldn’t stoop so low!” Harry laughed.

“What, and let all you non-Slytherins know what we’re up to?” He asked in mock disbelief. “Seriously Potter!”

Harry laughed as he sat up again, bringing them face to face sat in bed.

“I really have to go! Please? Will you come?”

“I’ll be there, I’ll even try not to distract you” Draco looked like he was considering something “I can’t promise that though” Harry smiled as he cupped Draco’s face.

“Love you,” He said earnestly. He watched as all pretence and humour dropped from his pale features. The vulnerable and exposed Draco, the face that only he sees. Every time he’s said those words, he’s watched to witness the walls fall down, letting him in.

“love you too!” He replied solemnly before they kissed again. “Win, or we’ll never hear the end of it from the Weaselette!” 

Harry laughed as he went to leave the room. “Don’t call her that!” His voice carried as he disappeared.

~~~

Later, Harry swooped high above the stadium, keeping an ear open for the commentary below.

“Witches and Wizards, Veela and Vampires, I give you the Holyhead Harpies, Showcasing their new chaser Ginny Weasley!” Harry smiled as he saw a streak of Red hair spin and summersault amidst the roar of the crowd. He rolled his eyes, She always was a show-off. He smirked as he flew a bit closer to the crowd.

“And please give a loud applause for the home team. The Montrose Magpies!” The crowd erupted and Harry decided to do some aerial acrobatics himself. As he levelled out, he saw something glint to his left. His eyes, ready to catch the snitch homed in. He flew closer and realised with a hearty laugh that Draco was sat, wearing a golden shirt, glinting in the sunlight. Harry rolled his eyes as Draco’s gaze met his. He saw the tiny quirk of lips and arch of his eyebrow before the shirt changed to a deep forest green.

Bloody Slytherin’s did play dirty, he thought as the whistle blew. He flew high again as he pushed the blond out of his mind.

Draco was right! He never would hear the end of it if Ginny’s team won this match. He saw a glint of gold high in the sky and he was off!


	5. Day 5 - "Bathing Together"

The house loomed as they entered. Sirius could feel every nerve shake as they stepped into the dank, neglected hallway. It had been almost twenty years since he had been surrounded by the oppressive wallpaper and darkened wood which lined the stairs. He stepped forward warily, his eyes darting around looking for the inevitable trap his family had set.

“Hurry up Padfoot, Buckbeak can’t stay out here on the street!” and just like that, a high pitched wail pierced the darkness. Sirius felt his heart stop as he stumbled backwards into the wall. He held his heart together as the wail was cut off.

“Sirius!” came his mother's accusation. Sirius felt like a frightened child again as his mother’s realistic features seemed to press against the canvas.  
“Mother” he whispered hoarsely.

He had forgotten just how ugly her beautiful face could twist, her vitriol and hatred warping the fine lines and careful bone structure into a truly hideous creature. Age certainly hadn’t improved her looks. Whatever poor soul had been commissioned to capture her likeness had more-than-likely got more than he or she had bargained for.

“Blood-traitor! Filth! Scum! Traitor! Turncoat! Quisling! How dare you defile the house of my fathers! Your presence debases the noble and most ancient house of black!”

His limbs had frozen as his mother continued to wail and scream. Remus rushed between them and after a quick pause, pulled out his wand and shut the curtains tight hiding her features and muffling her bile.

Sirius couldn’t seem to take his eyes from the moth-eaten velvet curtain until Remus’s hands were on his face.

“Did you hear what I said?” He asked quietly. Sirius could only shake his head. “Come on, I’ve put Buckbeak upstairs already” Sirius felt his face cloud in confusion.

“Upstairs? When?”

“You’ve been stood staring at that accursed portrait for the last twenty minutes.”

“Twenty minutes” Sirius repeated as he felt Remus pull him along.

He felt so bone wearing and weak, the fire of vengeance temporarily extinguished. Remus stopped him as he started to pull at the rags covering his skin. Sirius didn’t mind, He watched the painfully beautiful and ravaged face before him and felt like he could die happy, seeing Moony’s face again.

“Foot” Remus muttered as he tugged at the leg of his trousers, or what was left of them. Sirius lifted a leg slightly and the taller man held him steady. “Good, now the other” Sirius repeated with his right leg feeling the last of the rags fall away. Suddenly he wanted to cry. He could see the horror and shock in his lovers face. His body wasn’t what it had been before they had been torn apart.

“Don’t look at me, please Moony,” He whispered as he tried to cover himself with his hands as his modesty returned. “Your gaze is too honest for me tonight, it hurts”

“What’s this?” Remus said in what Sirius recognised to be his overtly light voice “I never thought I would see the day when “The Sirius Black” was shy and demure.” Sirius could help the quirk his lips made at the quip. “Quick, fire call the Daily Prophet!” Remus laughed. Sirius looked into his eyes and could see the concern bearly concealed.

“Go suck a gobstone!”

“That’s more like it!” Remus stepped forward as he brushed his lips across his, like the ghost of a kiss. Sirius shivered in the damp air of the house. The brief brush of lips filling him with heat.

Remus flicked his wand at the bath as the tap faucet began to fill the large bath with steaming water. He started to remove his own clothes, carefully removing the threadbare robes and folding them before placing them on the floor. Sirius watched desperately, his entire core filling with a yearning so intense he stepped forward to touch the scarred pale skin.

Remus turned before his fingers could touch him, his hand still clenched around his wand. He flicked it again and the water stopped running. He smiled carefully to Sirius as he held out his hand. Sirius took it with equal care. Remus led him to the bath and proceeded to step in, a short hiss as the steaming water rose up against his body.  
“Get in,” Sirius looked at the water, almost forgetting what it was to be clean, or warm. His hand still in Remus’s he carefully stepped in, he gritted his teeth and he felt the heat immediately penetrate the bone-deep cold which had been a constant companion to him since his incarceration. When he was finally in the bath Remus proceeded to wash his waxen and loose skin without a sound but the sudden intake of breath at the discovery of a new injury. Sirius sat quietly; his eyes closed as he felt some of the horrors wash away with each stroke. Remus stopped after a time, causing Sirius to look up. Remus hooked his arms around Sirius’s neck and gently pulled him into his embrace, his face pressed into Sirius’s hair. Sirius felt the tears again and this time he didn’t hold them in. He cried as he finally let go, finally believed that he was free and safe and forgiven.

“Shush” Remus soothed “I’m here, love, I’ve got you, you can let go now”

Finally! After so many years, he was no longer alone.


	6. Day 6 - Love Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter I decided to draw on some inspiration from my complete Drarry fanfiction "All the wrong choices" If you would like to read it, please take a look at my other works. It's a nice long fic (approx 37 chapters) I'm still trying to get through it to proofread it properly however it's legible. Enjoy.

What is the longest time you’ve waited for someone or something? Why did you wait? Was it worth it? The wait?

I keep asking myself these questions, thinking that it might bring me some peace. I’m sitting here and I can feel the breeze gently rattling the dry leaves from the trees. I can hear the ridgebacks chirruping as they sunbathe. You would have loved to see this year’s clutch emerge, and hear the hatchlings chattering to themselves; they’re the most magnificent shade of gunmetal grey, you would have loved them. I used to enjoy being here, sharing this with you, and now its all so hollow and empty.

Remember how we used to run around looking for the new hatchlings so that we could tag them? We had some escape recently, it took us forever to find them! When we did, I realised they were huddled up in our little grove, where we would sit and share our secrets.

The worst thing I ever did was pretend what we had wasn’t love, but I just wasn’t ready. I didn’t know what I wanted until you weren’t there anymore. It took me so long to realise just how important you were and are to me. I know it is easy for me to say “If only” but believe me! It’s not easy. I wake every morning, hoping that this time your eyes meet mine, that it was all an awful dream.

I wish I could hate Harry, I really do! I wish I could purport to know all of his faults and weaknesses so that I could bare all to you, in the hopes that you would find him wanting, and come back to me. I wish these things from the bottom of my heart however I know that Harry is the “Golden boy”. No not in that way! He has always been this shining, golden beacon to you, even in your darkest moments. From the moment he pulled you from that fire, you were his, if not before.

Will there ever be a time that you think of me? That my face passes before your eyes before his? That you call my name before his name washes away my memory? I wish that someone would obliviate me! I said I couldn’t remember that night clearly but the truth is I can see every angle and every curvy of you every time that I blink. You haunt me.  
I’m sorry for sending you this letter, but I wanted to get my final chance before you tie the knot. When that day arrives I will forever hold my peace as I know that once you have given your heart and hand, there will be no chance for me to ever win you back. I’m sorry if this letter makes you angry or uncomfortable but I wanted; no, I needed to get this off my chest.

Draco, please reconsider. I could be so good to you, we could raise dragons and drink fire whiskey into the star-filled nights far away from England and the baggage that still haunts you there. We could hold hands and cuddle, and I would love and worship your body every night, the way you deserve. You would look so wanton and shameless and it would be glorious!

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t write such things. It’s not fair on Harry, who I know to be the best of men. As I said before I wish I could hate him for being a better man than I.  
To answer my initial question. I would wait until the stars fall down and the world is swallowed in fire, to be with you and it would be worth it to hold you again and know that only I inhabit your heart.

Please spare me a thought, if there is ever even a shadow of a doubt. I will always be here waiting for you.

Eternally Yours

Charlie


	7. Day 7 - "Sex Toy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get together for some light-hearted teasing and to meet Neville's new "friend"

causing it to clap in its frame. The low ceiling of the pub seemed even lower as voices and bodies filled the space.

“Tell us again how you beat the Magpies, Gin?” Called Dean Thomas from the bar as they brought their drink over to the table. 

They had managed to commandeer a couple of tables in the corner of the three broomsticks however even this wasn’t enough for the growing group. The noise from their table was loud and light-hearted and drew looks and curiosity from other patrons, however, Madam Rosmerta hadn’t complained yet. 

It probably helped that almost all of them were Hogwarts professors. Draco was Potions master, Neville had become Herbology professor shortly after the war and Luna was currently teaching care of magical creatures while Hagrid was on his honeymoon with Madam Maxime. 

“Shut it, Dean!” Said Harry as he threw a withering look at him. 

“Yeah, Ginny! Tell us more.” Asked Seamus as he took a seat next to Dean, their hands interlocking. 

Ginny grinned as she pushed her cropped bob out of her face. “Well, I actually have Draco to thank” She giggled as she winked at the pair in the corner. 

Harry glared playfully at Draco who held up his hands in surrender. 

“I apologised already. I cannot help that I want all of your attention all the time!” Harry raised an eyebrow which imitated Draco so closely that Seamus snorted into his butterbeer.

“Only kidding! If that Bulger hadn’t caught Harry’s broom, the game would have been won by the Magpies, we were very lucky, albeit those golden robes were very eye-catching, Malfoy” Ginny winked.

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes before hooking his arm around Draco’s shoulders and giving him a rough kiss on the cheek. 

“Get off me, you brute!” Draco complained. They all laughed as Harry threw up his hands 

“You want me! You don’t want me!” He sighed with exasperation. “Make up your mind!”

“I am a complicated creature, Potter!” Draco said haughtily before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek with a small private smile. Harry smiled back warmly as they too held hands. 

“When are Ron and Mione getting here?” Luna asked airily. Leaning back as she and Ginny shared their chair. 

“They’re waiting for Ted to pop around and babysit,” Harry said as he sipped his own pint. 

“And when’s your friend getting here Neville?” Ginny asked teasingly, leaning around Seamus to catch Neville’s eye. 

“Soon, I hope.” He said nervously with a smile as he glanced around the crowded inn. 

“A friend?” Draco asked, his own brows raised “Anyone we know?” Neville smiled again before taking a sip of his own drink, effectively avoiding the question. 

“Here, Neville! Who is this friend of yours?” Asked Seamus eagerly “I thought we was your friends”

“You are!” he said nervously. 

“A special friend?” Asked Ginny winking at him. 

“Maybe.” He said smiling weakly back. “Hopefully.” He blushed slightly as he pushed his hair away from his face 

“You going to tell us who it is?” Asked Harry, all eyes now on Neville, who was squirming uncomfortably under the scrutiny. 

“I’d prefer to wait. I don’t know whether she’s definitely coming or not.”

“Aha, so it’s a witch,” Said Seamus exuberantly.

“From our year?” Asked Draco, leaning forward now.

“Please, guys!” Neville implored. 

“You more than friends yet?” Asked Dean as he waggled his eyes brows. 

Neville didn’t say anything, his cheeks just got redder and redder. 

“Oh Neville, you dog!” Ginny smirked leaning across the table 

“Neville looks nothing like a dog, I always thought he looked more like an otter or squirrel,” Luna said smiling kindly. 

“I know he doesn’t, love” Ginny said with a smile.

“Have you, y’know…?” Harry asked unable to keep the smile from his face. He leant back in the chair, relaxed as he waited for the answer. 

Neville’s face turned crimson.

“Is she kinky?” Seamus asked

“Come on, I’m not telling you guys anything,” Neville said with a pout. 

“That’s a yes” Smirked Draco as he leant his chin on his hand.

“Ooh, Neville’s got a kinky lass” Seamus mused “How kinky? We talking just being tied up? Or we talking sex toys and stuff?”

“I’m not sitting here for this” Neville stood and went to leave for the bar. 

“Come back Neville,” Harry cried with a laugh “We’ll stop” 

They were all laughing when Neville sat back down again. “You lot are the worst!” He said with a hmph. 

“So, who else is coming?” Harry asked. 

“Obviously Ron and Hermione, Neville’s scarlet woman.” Ginny grinned as Neville rolled his eyes. “Think Blaise said he might pop in too.”

Dean and Seamus shared a look. 

“What?” Ginny asked

“Nothing,” Dean said with a smirk as he took a sip of his own drink. 

“Come on!”

“Dean and I just think he’s fit,” Seamus said without any embarrassment as he too took a swig of what looked like rum. Draco smirked too, 

“Draco?” Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised. 

“Oh no! I’m not Mr Longbottom, my poker face is second to none!” Draco smiled and nodded before looking at Harry and leaning against him. He looked up suddenly seeing someone across the crowded room. 

“Pansy?” He called as he stood. She smiled and waved as she made her way over. 

“Good Afternoon” She smiled her trademark smirk as she stood at the tableside. 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to be here today!”

“Draco, you are not my mother!” She replied tartly as she smiled. “And anyway, that would ruin it.” She said, her smile growing. 

“What?” Harry asked as Draco sat down again. 

Pansy leant down and placed a kiss on Neville’s glowing face. 

The table went silent for a moment before erupting in replies. 

“No!” Cried Harry, Ginny and Dean in astonishment. 

“Pansy?” Seamus asked in confusion. 

“That makes more sense” Muttered Draco with a nod.

Neville smiled cheekily as Pansy draped herself across his lap and kissed him more deeply drawing everyone’s eye in curiosity.

“Hey, guys. What did we - Merlin’s hairy handbasket!” Ron announced as both he and Hermione reached the table. Neville and Pansy were still kissing, not showing any signs of stopping. 

“Come on! Which one of you did it?” Hermione asked.

“What?” Harry replied. 

“The love potion, Draco? Was it you?”

“I’m shocked at your accusation, Minister!” Draco smirked, showing that he clearly wasn’t. 

“But, then-” Hermione pointed to Neville and Pansy. 

“Your guess is as good as ours” Ginny replied as they all sat down again.


	8. Day 8 - "Gifts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at an "F/F" pairing. Hope it worked. gotta love Luna & Ginny.

“Ooooh,” Said Luna, enthusiastically as she dragged Ginny over to a stall filled with handmade jewellery and other crafted trinkets. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes as some carrot earrings caught Luna’s eye. 

“What is it with you and food jewellery?” Ginny asked as she hugged the shorter girl, running her arm around Luna’s waist. 

“I just feel like once you’ve eaten it, it’s gone, at least if you wear it as jewellery, you can appreciate it a bit longer” Luna replied. 

Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes as a divine smell wafted through the air. She glanced around with a satisfied grin. She had come to enjoy muggle London more and more, and even found that in certain placed, they didn’t stand out at all. Camden was one such place. Filled with artisans and new age hippies, even their slightly wacky version of muggle clothing didn’t raise an eye. She spotted what had smelt so delicious. She gave Luna a squeeze as she muttered her excuses as she left her side. 

Within 5 minutes she had returned with a tray of delights to find Luna sitting on a bench empty-handed.

“You have got to try these!” Ginny smiled as she pulled out the golden-brown rectangle. Luna opened her mouth expectantly as Ginny pushed the food in. There was a moment where Luna said nothing, and then Luna’s eyes raised in appreciation. 

“What are these?” Luna asked as Ginny smiled excitedly

“Halloumi fries, or so the man said” Ginny pulled one out and bit into it herself. “It’s a cheese from Greece” 

They both sat on the bench as they devoured the fries before they said anything more. Finally Ginny spoke as she took in the slightly disappointed look on Luna’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing” Luna replied as she stood slowly, ready to move on. 

“Did you get anything from that stall?” 

“No”

“Why not? I thought you really liked the earrings?”

“Yeah” Was all she said. “Oh, look! Teapots” Luna walked off, gazing into a ceramic shop before getting distracted by a street entertainer. Ginny stood for a moment before making a decision.

~~~

It was dark by the time they returned home, bone wearing and sleepy. The house was warm and inviting as they collapsed into their patch-work sofa. 

“What a day!” Ginny announced as she leant her head back and rested her eyes. 

“It was rather fun wasn’t it?” Luna’s head found Ginny’s shoulder as they cuddled up together.

“Did you really have fun?” Ginny asked, opening her eyes “You seemed a bit out of sorts after seeing those earrings.”

“Mmm,” Luna admitted, her own eyes having fallen closed. 

“Care to explain?” Ginny asked, waiting for her explanation. 

“It’s nothing” Luna replied. Ginny waited for a long moment, saying nothing. 

“You forgot to get your money changed again, didn’t you?”

“Mmm,” Luna agreed softly.

“What are you like?” Ginny snorted “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“You may have wanted your money to get more of those Halloween fries,” Luna said looking up at her and smiling gently. Ginny smirked and shook her head before speaking again. 

“You are a silly rabbit, they’re Halloumi fries.” Ginny smiled and she cuddled Luna again, capturing her lips in her own. Luna pressed her free hand against Ginny’s face as they kissed deeply and slowly. Ginny turned in her seat to claim Luna’s mouth more fully. Finally, she pulled away and smiled at the dreamy, unfocused look in Luna’s eyes. “Go check my bag” Was all Ginny said as she sat back, pulling her hands through her short hair. Luna tilted her head for a second before standing and going over to the dumped satchel bag. She reached in and before long, she pulled out a little, white, paper bag. She looked at Ginny in confusion. 

“You’re supposed to open it,” Ginny said encouragingly. 

Luna smiled and then looked down at the bag before ripping the bag open. Out tumbled a muddle of earrings, Luna squealed and hopped on her feet excitedly as she looked at the earrings. 

“You got them for me?”

“Of course, I did” Ginny smiled. “I like buying you gifts” What she didn’t say was that she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing them, but she remained silent. 

Luna didn’t reply as she looked at the different pairs. Ginny had made sure she had picked the carrot ones however she had left the rest up to the man behind the stall to choose.   
Luna smiled before putting them down. She turned and climbed back onto the sofa, straddling Ginny as she sat there. Ginny felt her mouth go dry as the pretty blond sat above her. Excitement and lust building within the pit of her stomach.

“Do you like them?” Ginny asked weakly. 

“I love them, thank you” She replied as she lowered her head to kiss Ginny again. Her hands threaded into her short red hair pulling her deeper into the kiss, their aching muscles and blisters, forgotten in the sudden surge of passion. “Do you want your gift now?” She asked seductively. 

“Mmm, Do I get to open it here?” Ginny asked warmly, as her hands slid up inside Luna’s top. Her thumbs found the swell of her breasts and paused before moving any further. Luna’s breath hitched as Ginny rubbed her thumbs against her skin, feeling the goosebumps rise along the blonde’s skin.

Luna nodded once before Ginny threw her off to slowly undo the buttons on her floral shirt. She loved unwrapping her presents, and Luna was the best gift of all.


	9. Day 9 - "Lunch Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of Deamus

A knock came at the door as Dean leant over his desk trying to finish off his most recent commission. He stood up, creaking his back with a grimace as he gingerly headed down the corridor towards the front door.

The day outside had started off a brilliant blue however had turned dull, white cloud filling the sky like a duvet. Dean yawned slightly as he reached for the doorknob.

“Took yer time!” Came the Irish lilt as the shorter, sandy-haired man walked in, arms laden with bags.

“Shea?” Dean asked as he closed the door behind him “What you doing home?”

“Only home for lunch. You’ve been working so hard, thought I’d treat you to Lunch, like a date” H smiled as he put all the bags on the kitchen counter. “You’ve not been eating, don’t think I haven’t noticed! It’s always the same when you get a commission.”

Dean rolled his eyes with a smile as he walked up to the counter. He rested his elbows down as he leant over the unit watching Seamus get the containers out of the bags.

“Right, what we got?”

“Never you mind, get the table set” Seamus grinned. Dean snorted as he turned to set the table. With a flick of his wand, the table dressed itself. Two placemats appeared from the cupboard and floated over as the knives and forks appeared beside them.

Two empty plates floated over from the kitchen, landing squarely on the placemats.

“What are you up to, Shea?” Seamus rolled his eyes as he levitated all the containers over and then followed them.

“Me? Nuthin” He smiled. Dean narrowed his eyes at the smaller man. “Okay, okay!” He held his hands up in surrender. “You know that we’ve been expanding the ministry further into the underground?” Dean sat down, nodding.

“Well, they’ve decided to reassign some of the offices to a new department called “Magical Construction and Demolition” Dean nodded again, impressed as he helped himself to the Thai green curry before him.

“That’s not all, guess who they have decided will be head of that department” Seamus beamed at him as Dean dropped his fork.

“No!” Dean gasped in astonishment “You?”

Seamus nodded excitedly as he and Dean stood to hug.

“Well done darling” Dean congratulated earnestly. “No one deserves it better!”

“I think old, Minerva McGonagall had me right when she said I had” He cleared his throat before doing a scarily accurate impression of their old professor. “A particular proclivity for pyrotechnics!”

Dean laughed as they sat back down.

“Wow, I’m married to a head of department, I’d better buy myself some better dress robes!”

“Easy now tiger, the offices aren’t even built yet!”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that the head of the department for magical construction and demolition will have something to say about that!” They both laughed as they finished up their lunch.

Dean watched his husband and smiled, he had been working so hard for this, it was difficult to get a job within the magical community when your powers revolved so heavily around pyrotechnics. He had struggled to stay in a number of jobs, often relying on Dean to bring home the rent. Not that Dean minded, he was just happy that Seamus had found his place in society and that hopefully others with the same “proclivities” would be able to find theirs. Seamus stood first, leaning down to kiss Dean on the cheek.

“I’ve got to fire call me mam before I go back. You be alright?” He asked his attention all for him. Dean smiled warmly and nodded.

“Send her my love,” He said as he touched his husband’s cheek.

“Will do” Seamus nodded as he disappeared into the living room.

Dean stood up, magicked all the leftovers into the fridge and rubbish to the bin before he turned to continue his own work, waving to Mrs Finnegan as he passed the living room door, her shrieks of pride travelling down to Deans studio long after he’d closed the door behind him.


	10. Day 10 "Movie Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Nevsy to warm the cockles!

They left the three broomsticks arm in arm, the light around them fading into twilight. Neville felt his cheeks burn in the cooling air. The small town of Hogsmeade had already started to light their lanterns as the shops stayed open into the evening.

Pansy chuckled to herself as she squeezed Neville’s arm. He looked down at her feeling the nerves rise up in his gut again. She really was stunning, her dark hair, a different style today, skimming her shoulder blades in rolling curls and her wide, startling eyes capturing him.

“W-what?” He stuttered, feeling nervous all over again.

“It’s nothing bad, Nev” She smiled widely, flashing sparkling white teeth as she quirked her eyebrow. She laughed again as she covered her mouth with her hand. “Oh, it’s just too funny!” She paused stopping them from walking further.

“What’s so funny?” Neville asked, feeling his lips curling up at hearing the delicate laugh escaping from her lips.

“Do you know what you just did?” She asked as she tried to straighten her face. She failed as he shook his head. “Oh, Nev!” She laughed again, but before he could ask again, she continued. “You just came out to your gay friends” Neville felt confused.

“Came out? I’m not gay” He said.

“I know, that’s why it’s funny!” She snickered again. “Normally everyone is straight, and the gay ones have to be brave and come out, trust you to break with tradition!” She laughed again as he started to smile.

“I guess I did” They walked some more, and Neville smiled. He took a deep breath and turned to her, stopping her abruptly. “It’s too nice and early to head back to my rooms,” He said as he gathered his courage.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked as a coy smile played on her lips.

“Harry and Hermione told me of something, I’ve never done it before but I think it could be fun!”

“Sounds intriguing” She replied. He gripped her hand as they apparated.

~~~

“A cinema? What in Merlin’s name is a cinema?” Pansy asked as they stood outside of a large building with a glass and metal foyer.

“Have you ever seen a muggle television?” Neville asked. Pansy looked at him confused and slowly shook her head. “It’s like a photograph that tells a story, Harry and Hermione said they were really good”

“Sounds…” her voice trailed off and Neville could see that she wasn’t sure about it.

“We don’t have to go in, just thought it might be fun”

“Fine, we’ll try it,” She shrugged as they went in bought tickets and grabbed some food.

Neville smiled softly as they found their seats in the darkened theatre.

“Something else that Hermione and Harry told me was, no matter what happens, do not get your wand out” Neville whispered to Pansy who nodded, her hair filling his nose with the scent of honeysuckle and davana. She nodded and smiled as she looked at him from under hooded eyes. Neville swallowed as he remembered the feeling of his lips under his on the pub. She licked her lips as if remembering the same thing. Neville felt his heart hammering against his chest as their faces got closer. Their lips were about to touch when the lights died down and the screen started to move.

He heard her breath hitch and her hand squeeze his as they both turned to watch the screen. The film they had chosen sounded interesting but light-hearted, something about a group of children going on an adventure. He squeezed her hand as he turned his head to watch her, she seemed entranced by the figures on the screen. Neville turned his attention to the screen again as he tried some more muggle sweets. There were a few times he jumped, reaching for his wand and Pansy copied. They chuckled silently as their eyes locked in the darkness.

It was well over halfway through when he first felt Pansy’s hand on his knee, he didn’t think anything of it except about how warm it was. That was until her thumb started making small circles again his skin, innocent though it was, it kept him from fully submerging himself in the film. As if knowing he was distracted her hand slowly began to move. Neville stopped breathing as he felt the excitement and desire gather. He saw her out the corner of his eye smirking as she continued to watch the film her hand working higher.

Neville closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. Thoughts darted through his mind, whether she would be able to tell that this was his first time messing around with anyone. He let out a breath as her hand disappeared.

“Come on, you” She smiled conspiratorially as she stood and ushered him out.

“What?” He stuttered once they were out of the theatre and in the deserted corridor beyond.

“Just hold on,” She said as she apparated them away.

The apartment was well furnished and modern albeit he didn’t get the chance to look around before Pansy had thrown her arms around him pressing their lips together.

“Pan” He tried as she began to undo his shirt buttons. She ignored him as she continued. “Pan, stop!” He said as he reached up and grabbed her hands. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

“What’s wrong?” She asked, concern genuine on her pretty features.

“It’s erm, this.” He paused, not wanting to look her in the eye “It’s my first time” He finally spat out, his cheeks burning.

“I know,” She said with an innocent smile “Well, not “know”. More like, I guessed” she said, “Is this ok?”

He sighed and closed his eyes.

“I wanted to wait until” He started until Pansy laughed, not cruelly.

“Marriage? That’s very old fashioned Nev,” She Said stepping back slightly, a calculating look in her eyes. “So propose” She smiled.

“Pr-Propose?” He stuttered; his brain seemed to freeze.

“Yeah,” She said smiling as she crossed her arms. “We’ve been going out for Months, I’ve met your friends and they all approve of me. You’ve met my parents and they’re happy you’re a pureblood. I’ve met Gran and she likes me, at least I think she does.” Her eyes dropped now, a shadow passing across her face “I’ve asked to meet your parents too, but I’ve not pushed things as I understand that things are hardly usual. We have followed every pureblood courting guide from the last one hundred years.” She turned her back to him now as she pushed her hair out of her face. “The only thing standing in the way now is you, Nev”

Neville’s mind had gone painfully blank. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? He stood for a second longer as he watched her back start to shake slightly.

“What do you want, Nev?” She asked as she turned. She stopped, her hand halfway to her mouth as if to cover a scream. Her red eyes were moist “Nev?” she whispered.

He didn’t know when he had done it, but he believed in his choice whole-heartedly. He had fallen to one knee and held out one hand to hold hers. With shaking hands, she placed hers in his.

“Pansy Parkinson, I know that we have been at the opposite ends of so many things however I honestly feel that when I saw you in that restaurant, we started something wonderful. I know that I am the bumbling fool from school, I’m a klutz and very rarely know what to say, I get nervous a lot and sometimes forget myself however with you by my side I can leap the things that would make me trip, I can speak the words that matter, find calm in the eye of the storm and remember the things that matter. I am, in no one’s eyes, perfect, but I think we are perfect for each other. Will you marry me?” Neville reached into his pocket and produced a small velvet box.

Tears had started in earnest now from Pansy’s wide eyes, she brushed them away as she nodded. Neville smiled as he pushed the box into her hand. She brought her other shaking hand to it to open it. She opened it and paused.

“It’s empty” She whispered.

Neville laughed nervously as he stood and pulled her into a hug “I may be a bumbling fool, but at least I know it, I booked an appointment with the jeweller to get the ring you want, I’d have never been able to pick one good enough for you!”

“Neville Longbottom! You’ve been a naughty boy! Go to my room!” She smiled as they stumbled towards the bedroom in a tumble of kisses and clothes.


	11. Day 11 - Cooking together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting my Drarry on! I do love the chemistry that they have!

The room was almost silent in the early morning light. The deep, regular breathing coming from the bed next to him punctuated the tapping at the window which told Draco it was raining. He stretched carefully as the cover slowly slipped off his chest. He smiled as more of Harry's broad chest was revealed. He carefully pulled the cover back over, trying not to wake the raven-haired saviour.

 

Draco took a moment to watch that tanned, sleep-laxed face. Pitch eyebrows surrounded the emeralds which were his eyes. He felt a pang of unreasonable sadness that Harry’s eyes were closed. He loved seeing Harry asleep, his face looked peaceful and younger than he remembered seeing it as if the world hadn’t marked him. Only the scar belied the truth, that the world had indeed, marked him. Draco shuddered and tried to remind himself that the worst was over and that the world wouldn’t mark him again. Draco reached out a hand and stroked the hair covered jaw of his lover before tenderly, kissing his forehead. He paused a little longer before climbing out of bed. 

“Get back here!” Harry murmured; voice thick with sleep.

“Go back to sleep, Potter,” He said sassily “You’ll only get in the way!”

Harry snorted before rolling over, flashing his broad back to Draco. Draco smirked as he pulled on his sweatpants and shirt, fending off the chill in the air. He grabbed his wand and left the room, traversing the silent hallway. His footfall muffled by the thick-pile carpet before he entered the kitchen. Coffee was required for the day ahead. His mind whirred through all the potions he had to make and the marking that was required before the start of term. He sighed as he flicked his wand at the coffee pot, his stomach growled loudly as if in greeting.

“I don’t have time to eat today!” He muttered to himself as he poured the hot coffee into his waiting mug, the steam rising from the black liquid in graceful tendrils.

“What do you want for breakfast?” came a growl from the doorway, Draco looked up and smiled. Harry stood in nothing but his jeans as he stretched, showing off every muscle to great effect.

“You” He muttered as he smiled into his coffee cup.

“I’ll spoil your dinner” Harry winked as he pulled on a t-shirt. “Now, you going to help me cook up a storm?” He asked, smiling as he walked closer. Draco poured another coffee for him and handed him the cup as Harry pressed his lips against the other man’s cheek.

“I’m swamped today, I’ve got marking to do and I’ve still got to restock the potions cupboard”

“None of which should be done on an empty stomach, you tend to be such a Snape when you’re hungry!” Draco punched his arm as Harry smirked into his own cup.

“10 points from Gryffindor!” Draco smirked.

“Come on, you do the toast and I’ll do the eggs and bacon,”

“Mmm, I do love your scrambled eggs!” Draco nodded in appreciation “You drive a hard bargain, Potter!”

“Do we have an accord? I may even help you with your potions later,” Draco snorted derisively.

“No thanks, you’re atrocious at making potions!”

“True, but I can keep you topped up with coffee, and I may even make those salted caramels that you like so much”

Draco bit his lip with temptation as he quirked an eyebrow.

“Make those cheesecake brownies again and you have yourself a bargain!”

“You know, I don’t really need your help?” Harry smirked as he placed his cup down and stepped to the fridge. He pulled the eggs and bacon out and put them on the side gently before shutting the door again and leaning against it “Well? You just going to stand there? The toast won’t make itself, y’know?”

Draco rolled his eyes and swished his wand as the toaster floated out of one of the cupboards and bread proceeded to appear and drop in.

“Happy now?” He asked, sipping his coffee.

“Always with the magic! Good cooking takes time, patience and a pair of hands, not a wand!” Harry shook his head as he pulled out the frying pan and proceeded to lay the strips of bacon onto the heating surface. Before long the sound of sizzling bacon filled the air along with the delicious aroma.

“I didn’t realise this was a cookery lesson,” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“Might be, Its actually quite surprising that someone as good at potions as you can burn water,”

“That is completely inaccurate, and honestly quite insulting, Potter!”

“What you going to do about it?” Harry asked as he started to scramble the eggs with his whisk.

Draco raised his nose in the air, an air of sulky superiority surrounding him before he spoke.

“Absolutely nothing, firstly I do not fancy being mobbed by the 13 other filthy members of the Magpies and secondly, I value your scrambled eggs too much to distract you at such a vital time” Harry chuckled and Draco stole a glance of the grin on his face before feeling the grin spread to his only lips.

The toaster popped and Draco, deciding not to use magic, just to show the brutish Gryffindor, walked to the fridge, grabbed the butter dish and proceeded to spread the toast by hand. Harry’s grin widened but he didn’t comment on the action.

Once the toast was buttered and ready on the plate, Draco poured himself and Harry another cup of coffee before jumping up on the island to watch his lover work. Muscles seemed to move and ripple under the tight t-shirt he wore, so tight he would put galleons down on the fact that it was intentionally tight to distract him. Harry dished up the slightly crisped bacon and scrambled eggs onto the plates before turning around to him. He stepped towards the blond and positioned himself between his knees as he pressed his lips against Draco’s.

Draco sighed into the kiss. This was definitely the way that all mornings should start. Food, coffee, and a hot man in the kitchen. He put down his cup without looking before cupping Harry’s face in his hands, pulling him in deeper. They kissed deeply as Draco’s hands threaded through Harrys raven-locks and as Harry’s hands ran up his thighs to cup his rear. 

“20 points to Gryffindor!” Draco muttered breathily as Harry slowly pulled away, His eyes sparkling in the morning light. 

“I thought that kiss was more a fifty, myself!” Harry said as he pulled away reluctantly to grab the food.

“10 points from Gryffindor for being cheeky” Harry grinned as Draco hopped down to follow him to the table.

“So, you didn’t want those cheesecake brownies after all?” Harry asked knowingly.

“Alright, 50 points to Gryffindor for excellent bargaining and bribery skills,” Harry laughed.

“You’re damn right!” he said before shovelling a mouthful of eggs into his mouth. Draco smiled despite himself as he too pushed the delicious food into his mouth. Definitely, the best way to start the day!


	12. Day 12 "What I Love About You"

They stood silently, holding hands amidst all the rubble. The fires still burned within the castle, but the danger was over, to the castle at least. The sun was rising in the distance, warming the crisp spring air. Harry had disappeared back into the rubble, hoping to be alone with his thoughts. Ron felt Hermione’s hand within his own. He closed his eyes hoping that it was real. He had wanted it to be this way for as long as he could remember. He felt her hand pull away and he grimaced knowing it was too good to be true.

“What are we doing?” He asked as he opened his eyes.

“Excuse me?” She asked as she sat down on a large chunk of stone, tucking her knees under her chin.

“Us, what happened?”

“I thought that was obvious,” She said quietly, a tiny quirk of lips as she too closed her eyes.

Ron turned away, what he was about to say he felt might change everything.

“Before, in the forest, I’m sorry I left. I just… I wanted you to myself and I knew you could never want me when you could have him. His eyes followed the stone where Harry has just walked. “He’s always going to be famous now. And I will always be in his shadow.” Ron sighed as he looked down to pinch the bridge of his nose. As if that could ward away the guilt and envy.

“Men!” Hermione almost shouted. Ron looked around.

“What?”

“Seriously, You men, you’re all the same! It’s always a pissing contest. It just never occurs to any of you that we could think any differently!”

“Are you saying that there isn’t one small part of you that wishes that you both could be together?” Ron said, desperately trying not to sound like he was accusing her.

“That is exactly what I’m saying, Ron!” Hermione said, matter-of-factly as she stood up. “I love Harry, I really do, but only ever as a brother, I wouldn’t want the life he is about to lead, nor would I want to be sharing that life in any other capacity than as his friend.” She stepped closer to him now. Nervously looking up into his eyes.

Grime, dust and dark stains that were probably blood soaked her clothes and hair and streaked her face. Even with every pain, ache and loss, he had suffered, it healed his heart just to look at her.

“I want you, Ron, I don’t care that you’re not as famous as Harry. You’re the one who called my name in the hospital wing. I don’t care that you’re not as rich, I have never been and will never be reliant on you, my pride couldn’t stand it. You’re both as dense as each other but I love you!” She said forcefully. “I love the way you hold me and make me feel safe and the way you chase the nightmares away. The way you look at me like you don’t believe I’m real. I even love the way you stuff your face beyond bursting at the breakfast table, albeit that I think may be short-lived.”

Ron could feel his cheeks burning as he looked down at her.

“Anything else? I’m still feeling a bit deflated, Y’know…” he chuckled weakly.

“I love the way you make me laugh,” She said as she gripped his hand again. “Now come on, lets head back. Things need to be sorted out and we’re probably some of the best people to do it, and maybe this time, things will be done properly!” She said as she tiptoed and kissed him on the nose.

“Yes, Miss!” Ron said weakly as he squeezed her hand. He looked at her and wondered just how long it would take him to list all he loved about her. He didn’t think they had enough time left, but he would give it a damn good try!


	13. Day 13 - Visiting Family.

Pansy felt the bile rise up her throat as she got a whiff of the hospital. It was the imperceptible smell that all hospitals have and that everyone recognises. A strange mixture of sickly sweet decay and death which cleaning potions try to mask. Pansy had never been good in hospitals, not since she was a child. The smell unnerved her filling her with fear. Only the warm strong hand around hers kept her from bolting.

 

“Are you alright?” Neville asked gently “We don’t have to do this”

 

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She had to do this, properly. To hell with convention and pure-blood traditions. She had to do this for Neville and Neville’s parents. She swallowed again and nodded as they began to walk again. She would do this! She wouldn’t forgive herself if she didn’t.

 

Her mind flashed to a younger version of herself, struck with Scrofungulus and hospital-bound. Her neck and throat swollen and so very painful that sleeping without a sleeping-draught was impossible. She'd been surrounded by the smell and hadn't been able to get over the distaste.

 

They found the stairwell and started to climb, as they passed the second floor, and then the third, she started to feel better. The smell dispursing around them. It was only the nerves now that battered her insides. She took a deep breath as they came to the door to the fourth floor.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked again. Pansy looked into his eyes and saw the barely hidden hope and fear. She tried to smile her confident smile as she nodded. Neville’s lips quirked in confirmation before he pushed open the door.

 

They were in a long corridor with doors either side, and Pansy jumped when a face peered out of one of them. “It’s alright,” Neville said calmly as they continued towards the end. There before them was Ward 49, or as most people knew it, the Janus Thickey Ward. Neville took a deep breath before turning to her again, squeezing her hands nervously. “Sometimes they have good days and sometimes they have bad days,” Neville repeated for what felt like the twentieth time. She just nodded again as he muttered a password and pushed the door open.

 

Whatever she had been expecting, this hadn’t been it. Again, her mind rushed back to the isolated room where she had been isolated and terrified. She swallowed as she looked at the wide-open ward. Beds along either side, some vacant and some occupied, cluttered with personal items and knick-knacks. Pansy held Neville’s hand as they travelled towards the end beds.

 

A man slept on the bed to her left, his portraits waving at her from the wall surrounding his headboard, she paused and pointed, mouth wide with surprise.   

 

“Is that?”

 

“Professor Lockhart, yeah” Neville offered a grim smile.

 

Pansy shuddered as they began to walk again. With every step, her feet seemed to get heavier and her legs weaker.

 

Neville got there first and pulled the curtains around them as Pansy stepped in. The curtains darkened the small space making Pansy feel slightly more trapped.

 

“Mum, Dad,” Neville said, trying to catch the couple’s attention. Neville signed for her to sit on the edge of the bed. Pansy did, thankful for the seat.

 

A frail-looking woman sat in the armchair, eyes darting backwards and forwards as if watching for the snitch at a quidditch match. Her dressing gown loose around the chest. Her colourless hair wisped around her ears in untidy, natural curls.

 

In the next cubicle lay a man, hair equally as colourless. His eyes, in contrast to his wife’s, stared sightlessly into the distance, his hands twiddling and twitching of their own accord.

 

“Mum, Dad, this is Pansy Parkinson.” He said, sounding calm and soothing. “She wanted to meet you” Pansy sat and tried to smile however realised that they hadn’t reacted at all. It was as if Neville hadn’t spoken at all.

 

Neville sat opposite her on his father’s bed as he tried to talk to his parents. She turned her eyes and could see a deep pain almost smothered by years of conditioning. It hurt him to see his parents like this. She tried to imagine what her parents would be like if they were in their place and felt the tears well up in her eyes.

 

“I’ve asked Pansy to marry Mum,” Neville said as he looked down at his hands. “She said yes”. His Mother seemed to stop at this. She didn’t move, but her eyes stopped their frantic movements and landed on the bed next to Pansy. Pansy heard Neville’s breath hitch. “Mum?” He said as he moved to her bed, he reached out and took her hand which looked tiny and desiccated in his broad tanned hands. “She said yes Mum, I’m getting married” His mother stood up and bounced between her feet as if trying to take a step and changing her mind again.

 

“Your son makes me very happy, Mrs Longbottom” Pansy tried, she got no reaction but received a grateful smile from Neville.

 

Neville turned to see his father begin to move but all he did was roll over on the bed, his back now turned to them.

 

“Don’t take that personally,” Neville said quietly, “He’s not having a good day.” Pansy nodded to confirm she hadn’t.   

 

His mother had started to hum a tune, it was nothing that she recognised, Pansy wasn’t even sure it was a song, but it was tuneful no-the-less. Alice abruptly turned to her dresser and picked up something before rocking again.   

 

“We were thinking of a winter wedding” Neville continued as he reached his hand out to look at Pansy. He smiled lovingly as he gave her hand a warm squeeze. “with fairy lights and snow” Pansy smiled feeling excitement build up within her as she considered what it would look like.

 

His mother turned abruptly and handed him something. Neville sighed and smiled as he took the offered item. Pansy looked over to see a shiny sweet wrapper. She remembered him saying that his mother liked to give him the pretty ones.

 

Pansy smiled as she looked down at it but was surprised from her inspection but his mother holding out a wrapper to her. She looked at Neville before back at her withered hand. She held it open and felt when another wrapper was placed there.

 

“Thank you,” She said as she looked at it. Neville’s face had gone white and shocked as he looked at her. “What?” She asked, “I thought you said she did this?”

 

“She does,” Neville said quietly, a quirk coming to his lips. “to me, Mum never even gave wrappers to gran!” This news and Neville’s shock made her smile.

 

“I take it I have her blessing then?” Pansy smiled, feeling a weight fall from her. She had almost expected that even in their addled state, they would find a way to tell them that she wasn’t accepted. She looked down at the red foiled wrapped. She knew exactly where she would be storing this trinket, right next to her other precious jewellery in her jewellery box. She smiled and Neville and let a tear escape before pushing it away with her palm. Neville laughed and Pansy knew they were going to be alright.


	14. Day 14 - Picnic

“No!” Ron moaned as he fell back onto the blanket. “No, no, no!” he cried as he pounded the blanket with his feet.

“I take it Bulgaria won?” Hermione asked with a smirk as she folded her shirt under her before sitting down. The radio blaring the sounds of the Bulgaria crowd going wild. 

“Bloody Krum! Bloody Git!” Ron muttered as he sat up running fingers through his hair to look at her. 

“When will you get over that?” Hermione laughed as she started to put away some of the food from their picnic.

“I was over it when I made you Mi-nini!” Ron retorted as he did his impression of Krum. Hermione rolled her eyes.

The weather had been wonderful on the hillside by the burrow. The sun was beginning to set as a chill began to fill the air. “I hope they’re having fun” Ron pondered as he lay back again to stare into the darkening sky, the clouds turning vivid pinks and vibrant oranges.

“They’ll be having the time of their lives!” Hermione replied as she lay on the now-empty blanket next to him.  He took her hand, threading his fingers between hers as they both gazed into the sky. “I was really nice of Percy to get those tickets,” she said after a while.

“Yeah, he’s certainly mellowed with age” They looked at each other and laughed.

“I hope the kids are behaving themselves!”

“Come on, Mi! Even if they were utter horrors, I think dad, Harry and the rest of them can keep them in line” Hermione nodded in agreement.

“I dread to think” She paused for a moment before looking tentatively at him. “Are you sure you’re ok with staying home? I know how you really wanted to go”

Ron smiled and nodded with a shrug. “I’m alright, but I’ve got to tell you, it’s been no picnic!”

Hermione smacked him again gently as he laughed. “I’m with my Nini, what more could I want?”

Hermione rolled onto her side as she pressed herself closer. Ron rolled over to face her, pushing his fingers into her hair. Her tanned skin, sun-kissed and flushed.

“Love you My Nini!”

“Bloody Git” She replied as they kissed.


	15. Day 15 - Walking Together

“Moony!” James called. The sandy-haired boy paused, looking up from his book, a slightly startled look on his face.

“Wotcha doin’?” Sirius asked coyly as he bent down to read the book cover from underneath.

Remus laughed as he lifted his book to see Sirius.

“I was trying to catch up on all the homework I’ve missed, Transfiguration specifically. Where’s Pete?”

“Detention” Sirius scoffed

“Forgot his homework for Binns” James finished.

It was always like this with James and Sirius, Each finishing each other's sentences. He loved them and envied them their closeness as the began to walk.

“So? Where were you two off to?” Remus asked as he pulled open his bag to put his book away. He knew there would be no chance of getting work down now that he’d been spotted.

“Hogsmeade,” James said

“Of course,” Sirius continued with a quirked eyebrow. Sirius pulled Remus in, hooking his arm around his shoulders to herd him along with them “And you’re coming with us”

“Come off it, Padfoot, You’re too short for this!” Remus laughed.

“He’s right y’know,” James laughed with a nod “I’m pretty sure Moody grew a good two inches of the holidays”

“I grew too,” Sirius said defensively.

“Yeah, around the middle” James retorted, poking him in the stomach.

“I can’t help that your mum’s cakes are to die for!” Sirius replied as he rubbed his stomach as if remembering the mentioned cake.

Remus looked at the dark-haired youth and certainly couldn’t see any more of him than last year and he had certainly tried. He quickly glanced away as Sirius caught his eye. It had recently come to his attention that he certainly wasn’t as enamoured with the fairer Gryffindors as he was Sirius.

“So where were you wanting to visit?” Remus asked trying to direct the conversation away from Sirius’s body.

“Honeydukes,” They both said together with a laugh. Remus rolled his eyes, he should have guessed.

“I need to stock up on some chocolate” Remus smiled when he saw the other two look at each other and roll their own eyes.

“I’ll not be the only one getting soft in the middle if you maintain this chocolate habit!” Sirius teased as he poked Remus in the stomach a couple of times causing Remus to jump and jerk.

“Padfoot! Leave him alone!” James laughed as they continued to head towards the wizarding village, the smoke from the chimneys floating into the air lazily.

~~~

“I can’t believe you went without me!” Whined Peter as they returned to the abandoned common room.

“Believe it,” Said Sirius as he threw himself backwards onto the sofa, his head almost landing in Remus’ lap. “We got you these though” Sirius held up some fizzing whizbee’s. Peter smiled, mollified as he sat down to devour the treats

“Thanks, Sirius”

“Don’t thank me! It was Moony’s idea” Sirius crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he head resting gently again Remus' thigh.

“Thanks, Remus”

All Remus could do was smile as the heat from Sirius radiated next to him. He swallowed and turned back to his book.

“Where’s James got to?”

“Evans!” Sirius and Remus said in unison. They laughed as their eyes met. Remus felt his cheeks flame as he turned back to his book. Sirius wriggled on the sofa next to him, his head even closer now.

Remus tried reading again, tried to ignore Peter chomping loudly, and definitely tried to avoid thinking about Sirius, whose head was currently using his thigh as a pillow. He read the page again when he realised, he hadn’t taken any of it in.

The Lamps had lit themselves, signalling that the night had started to draw in. Remus was tempted to close the book but needed somewhere to look besides Sirius.

“James” Peter cried as James fell through the portrait hole.

“Hello Peter,” He said in greeting.

“How’s Evans?” Sirius asked, his eyes still closed.

“Still hot for me!” James replied as he collapsed into the armchair.

“You mean she wouldn’t talk to you still?” Remus asked smiling.

“You hex one slimy git, and suddenly you’re the bad guy” James shrugged and laughed as he started to throw Bertie Botts every flavoured bean into Sirius’ mouth.

“I bet you 6 sickles you cant get one in from there,” Said Peter as he watched eagerly.

“You’re on!” James said as he began to throw the beans again. Sirius shifted his head to catch as many as possible. He grimaced after a particularly bad flavour.

“Eurgh!” He cursed “Pretty sure that was Bubotuber pus flavour!”   

James laughed heartily as he held his hand out for Peter to pay up. Peter paid sullenly as he stood.

“I’m going to bed,” Peter said grumpily. “Night you lot!”

They all waved as he left them alone. The crackling in the grate signalled that the fire had just lit itself.

James yawned, as he too stood up.

“I’m off to bed too chaps, Got quidditch practice in the morning.”

“You’re getting boring, Prongs!” Sirius muttered without opening his eyes.

James sniggered as he waved at them and climbed the stairs.

Remus felt like he was holding his breath as Sirius wriggled again.

“Why don’t you go to bed too, Padfoot?” Remus asked, happy that his voice sounded level.

“It’s too early yet, the night is still young.”

Remus nodded and turned back to his book, still on the same page it had been when they got into the room.

“Remus?” Sirius asked as he threw his legs off the arm of the sofa and onto the floor and sat up.

“Mmm?” He responded as he desperately tried to read the paragraph he was reading. 

“Why haven’t you got past chapter 3?” He asked and Remus felt his face fall as his heart somersaulted.

“I, erm.” He started, very aware of how close the dark-haired guy was. Sirius' thigh was now pressed against his own. Remus swallowed and tried again, but as he opened his mouth to explain, Sirius jumped up and placed his lips on Remus’s. Remus felt ice run down his back even though he could feel the tingling sensations heating up his front. Remus felt his jaw betray him as his mouth began to move together with Sirius’s.

Encouraged by his compliance, Sirius groaned and pushed his hands into Remus’s hair.

Remus cried out softly as he kissed Sirius, wanting nothing more than to be with him in this moment forever.   

Sirius growled possessively as he pulled away gently. They both sat as they panted as if they had been running.

“What?” Remus started.

“I’ve noticed you looking at me when you think I’m not watching you. You want me, Remus!”

Remus felt his mind go blank, as his mouth opened and closed.

“N…no, I don’t” He replied nervously, his book falling to the floor.

“I want you too, Moony,” He said.

The words hung before them as Remus got his mind around it.

“You want me?” Remus asked quietly.

“Mmm, you and that chocolate tang in your kisses!” Sirius replied with a smile as he leant forward hoping to capture Remus’s face again. “Do you want me to stop?”

Remus closed his eyes and let out a sigh before shaking his head.

“No” He breathed. “Please don’t stop!” Remus smiled as he was pulled back in for a kiss, their lips locking and working together as the sunlight died outside.


	16. Day 16 "Recreating first date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been brought to my attention that apparently footy fans can get very testy about cheering on the wrong team. Please suspend belief as I, myself am not a football (Soccer) fan. I just thought it would be nice to see them doing normal "Muggle " things together as well as all the weird and wonderfully magical that they get the chance to get up to.

“Come on you Gunners!” Shouted Seamus enthusiastically, earning himself some dirty looks from the surrounding crowd.

“Hammers, love!” Dean corrected as he tried to cover his smirk.

“Oh, right,” He replied before cheering on the correct team. The dirty looks turned to exasperated and then amused as Seamus waved and clapped enthusiastically.

Dean smiled as he looked at his husband in amusement.

“So how come your mam didn’t want to come?”

“I asked her if she would mind not coming” Dean answered honestly, as he watched the claret and blue figures running around on the emerald grass below. He and the crowd were distracted by a streak of claret darting across the pitch as one of the players was on a beeline for the goal.  The tension filled the stadium only to be dashed by a tackle from the yellow team. The stadium groaned in disappointment.

“Why did you ask her not to come?” Seamus asked, confused.

“Because it’ll be like that first time all over again” Dean replied as he felt his face heat up.

“First time?” Seamus pondered “You mean…?”

Dean nodded as he leant in close to stop them from being overheard.

“I remembered that the first time I brought you to a football match was the first time we…” he paused as he felt around for the right word “made things official” he finished, not sure that it was the best description.

“As I remember, we made it more than official” Seamus snickered filthily.

The tension was up again as one of the yellow players were getting very close to the goal. They shot. The was a collective gasp and then laughs of relief as the ball went wide.

“So, are you hoping for a re-enactment?” Seamus asked as he waggled his eyebrows seductively.

“Maybe not a re-enactment” Dean chuckled, remembering that their first time had been rather rushed, uncomfortable and nervous. “I was thinking more of an ‘honouring of the occasion’ type of thing” Seamus laughed.

“Probably a good thing” He replied, “the first time was bloody awful!”

“Mustn’t have been that bad as you kept coming back for more”

“And Merlin knows how thankful I am that we both improved”

“I’ll drink to that!”

The whistle blew and people started to clear out. Dean and Seamus followed the crowds as they were herded out into the street. Once away from the main crowd, they held hands as they walked the streets back to Dean’s Mother’s house.

“I can’t believe it’s been ten whole years!” muttered Dean with a shake of his head.

“Me neither!” Seamus replied. Dean darted his head around to ensure that no one was watching as he pulled Seamus over to the wall of a house where he shoved the shorter man against the wall. Hands gripping his throat as their lips smashed together. Seamus groaned as he pulled Dean in at the waist.

“Happy Anniversary” Dean whispered as he pulled away, releasing Seamus gently.

Seamus’s eyes were dreamy and dazed as he tried to straighten his hair. Dean smirked at the state of him as he grabbed his hand again.

“Happy Anniversary” Seamus muttered back.

“When we get home, I’m going to erase the memory of our first date from your mind by loving you so well. You won’t know whether up is down!” He saw Seamus shiver and smiled. Licking his lips he led the way back to his mothers, thinking of all the things he was going to do to his husband when they were finally alone again


	17. Day 17 "Hugs"

Luna was a hugger. It was a well-known fact. Every kind of hug was a new experience which she collected. Jump hugs, surprise hugs and backwards hugs being just some of her favourites.

Luna wasn’t fussy who she hugged either. If she was at the burrow with the rest of her extended and adopted family, no one was safe. If the children were around, they were her first victims as she rolled around in the tall grass hugging them into submission.

Then Molly would dance around the kitchen, cooking, cleaning, anything as she tried to avoid her advances. It had become a sport and most of the family would sit on the stairs, watching and placing bets on how long Molly could hold out. Luna would stand and watch, repositioning herself with minute movements like a cat ready to pounce. Once Molly thought she was safe, Luna would pounce with a hearty, good-natured hug, bringing a smile and a chuckle to Molly’s flustered face. Luna would then leave triumphant as would George who was usually the richer for the game.

With Arthur, she was forthright and quick, knowing just how nervous and uncomfortable he was with the sudden and unbridled affection of a younger girl. He would usually blush and then rush off, claiming to have left a muggle contraption running in the garage.

The other men would take it in turns to beat her to the punch. Hugging her in different ways, sometimes disrupting her plans for someone else. The conflict on her face between enjoying the hug and the frustration of being foiled was too irresistible to the mischief-loving family to resist.

With the girls in the house, it was different. She would hook arms around their shoulders as they spoke, or resting her chin on their shoulders, treating them like 'the guys'.

Only Ginny was different. Luna didn’t hug Ginny. Before they'd come out, it had been a point of great curiosity between them. Fearing the worse, they had tried to manufacture situations for them to be together.

When they finally came out to the family, the men were relieved but still confused. They stopped creating situations and left them to it just in case Ginny tried to 'assist' them with their relationships. No one dared to risk that!

What the family didn’t know was that they only kept their distance in public. In private it was a different matter. Luna had a top ten hugs list when it came to Ginny, and she would try and fit as many as possible into each day.

Her least favourite was the general hug, face to face. It was nice but boring in her opinion. The sort of hug anyone could give. The only times she didn’t object was when it was followed by a deep, slow kiss.

The next on her list was the backwards hug. Luna didn’t like this one as she would often get a mouthful of Ginny’s hair unless it was quidditch season. As she was shorter than the red-head too, it just felt wrong.

After that was the single armed hug, the half squeeze that you could give someone as you were walking past. In Luna’s opinion, hugs were meant to be experienced, not passed off as unimportant. You had to throw your whole self into the experience.

Her top three hugs were the bath snuggle, the sofa cuddle and the limb muddle.

They had ensured when they purchased their house that the bathroom was large enough to take a wide and deep bath, big enough for them both to share. Some would call it a hot tub, but not Luna, ho called it the love tub. She loved it when Ginny was aching and exhausted from Quidditch training and she could massage her in the steamy water before submerging them both in the bubbles.

The sofa cuddle was almost the same as the limb muddle but on the sofa. Watching old movies, covered in their favourite thick knitted blanket, courtesy of Mrs Weasley. Especially when the rain howled outside, and the world threatened to encroach on their couple time.

But the number one hug for Luna was the limb muddle. It was a great all-rounder for those on the sofa, in bed or even in the love tub. It was her favourite in bed when it was impossible to work out whose limbs were whose, tangled in clothes, hair and bedsheets. Tying them in knots which they could then slowly take their time to lovingly undo each other.  

Luna was a hugger, but no one held it against her as she held it against them on a regular basis.  


	18. Day 18 - Playlist

Sunlight flooded in, giving the huge room a cheerful yet misty appearance. Large oval windows framed with elaborate curtains made up one wall, whilst pail panelling and mirrors made up the others. The effect was that of a large and elaborate greenhouse. Baroque tables and chairs filled the floor, all set out with delicate china saucers and silver cutlery.

The room was busy, but with very little noise, the conversations quiet and subdued as they walked past. Eyes followed them as they headed to a table towards the back. Pansy felt the nerves inside her stomach erupt like a cloud of butterflies as she saw the woman waiting for them. She smoothed down her skirt as they neared.

“It’s alright, we’re here” Draco muttered from behind her before they reached the table. Pansy nodded mutely in reply before schooling her features into the emotionless mask she had been trained to wear. Like all good pureblood children.

“Mother,” she greeted coolly, as she leant over and kissed the woman’s cheek

“I’m glad you could spare me a moment of your valuable time,” She said coldly as Pansy sat down. She turned her attention to Draco and the others.

“Ah, Mister Malfoy,” She offered her hand expecting him to kiss it.

“It’s actually Mister Malfoy-Potter” He replied as he kissed her hand and sat down. She waved her hand as if to dismiss the correction as unimportant.

“And I assume this is Minister Granger?” She asked. Pansy wasn’t sure whether it was interest, disdain or admiration which lilted her voice slightly.

“Indeed, Mrs Parkinson” Hermione nodded calmly as she too sat down.

Pansy looked at her mother as the other two got comfortable at the table. Her tweed, cropped jacket was lined with stitching, and no doubt matched the skirt. Her shirt was bright white, matching the pearls which hung at her neck. Every angle to her style was sharp and abrupt, the only softness was her thick, slightly-greying, black hair and even that was an illusion. The fashionable updo with the gentle sweeping waves would be as stiff as cardboard if someone were daring enough to reach over and touch it. 

“We’re just waiting for Lily” Pansy added as she tucked her own soft hair behind her ear.

“Ms Moon?” Mrs Parkinson asked Pansy nodded.

“I really despair” Mrs Parkinson shook her head in disapproval as she looked at each one of them in turn. Her eyes lingering on Hermione. “I allowed you too much freedom as a child, I can see that now. I can see that was a failing on our part, albeit I thought that certain people would have had a constructive influence on you, however again, we were mistaken.” Mrs Parkinson’s cool slate-green eyes stared squarely at Draco. “Firstly, Mister Malfoy decides that his family integrity means nothing by cohabiting with another man. Then your childhood friend finds herself with child and a muggle baby no less! Her late father, Avalon’s blessings, would die all over again if he had witnessed such a thing, and outside of wedlock too. And your marriage, Daughter! Did it really need to be the Longbottoms?” her face screwed up as if in pain. “I know we specified pureblood’s only, however, you never did give Theodore Nott a serious try, nor did you give Bastien Janvier the time of day. Do we really need to continue with this charade?”

Pansy took a deep breath as she focused on keeping her face schooled into impassive nonchalance. She had just opened her mouth to speak when she was interrupted.

“Sorry I’m late, the babysitter was running behind,” Came the musical voice from the side of their table. “Good Afternoon, Petronella, are you well?” The blonde smiled brightly as she sat down at their table. Pansy tried to hide the smirk as she saw the outraged look on her mother’s stony face.

“Hey, Lil. Thank you for coming.” Pansy said genuinely, “I believe you remember Hermione from school. I just wanted to get everyone together to discuss some of the main things for the wedding. Food, Playlist, themes etc.”

Lily nodded enthusiastically and Pansy noted with some satisfaction that her mother did not take kindly to the interruption of her rant. Pansy and Draco’s eyes met as they acknowledged the plan.

Pansy had warned Hermione about her mother, as both Lily and Draco had already had the misfortune, however the best way to deal with her was to ignore the vitriol and focus on what was needed. Her mother, ever the socialite, would never dream of making a scene so vulgar in public.

“So where were you thinking of holding the wedding?” Asked Lily leaning forward.

“At our family home, of course,” Said Petronella pompously as if there were no other alternative.

“I was actually thinking of holding it here at the ‘Méduse’” Pansy said calmly, noticing her mother prickle even more.

“But this is a hotel?” Her mother looked horrified.

“It is, which means that everyone can stay and be merry without worrying about getting splinched.” She replied.

“But Daughter-”

“What theme were you thinking of?” Hermione asked innocently as she interrupted Mrs Parkinson.

“Well, we decided to have the wedding in November so that we could go for a wintery theme, so dark colours, maybe furs” Pansy listed. She had most of the things she wanted ironed out already but had to discuss it with the matriarch of the family as per pureblood etiquette.

A waiter brought the food stands over, placing them on the table with the pots of tea. After asking whether anything else was required, he poured the tea and left.  
Pansy sipped her tea as she studied her mother under hooded eyes. She could see her mother chewing on a wasp, desperate to add a few of her own ideas out amongst the pigeons.

“What about dark green for the bridesmaids and ivory for the groomsmen?” Lily suggested.

“I actually wanted to go with a dark blue, I was thinking that for the bridesmaids and maybe ivory for the groomsmen?”

“No, what about claret?” Asked Draco excitedly. “Usually it would be the other way around, but I think it would work. Midnight blue for the maids and claret for the groomsmen, highlighted with gold and cream.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Hermione nodded “Really seasonal without being Christmassy”

“Do you know who you’re going to choose as bridesmaids and groomsmen yet?” Lily asked.

“That is enough!” Said her mother, as she slapped her hands on the table. “There will be no wedding! I will not let you drag our house through the mud, marrying a Longbottom! Ludicrous! He’s a teacher, daughter! Of herbology! He will never amount to much nor will he be able to provide for you and god forbid, any offspring that could come from this union. I cannot just sit by and-” 

“You’re right,” Said Pansy quietly.

“What?” Gasped Hermione, Draco and Lily in unison.

“Finally, I’m glad you’ve seen sense!”

“I have, Mother” Pansy crossed her hands in her lap as she took a deep breath. “You’re right, it is quite enough. When I signed the magically-binding contract, I promised that I would search for a husband who was a pureblood of distinguished lineage. I signed the contract knowing full well how few men there were and also knowing that most shunned us due to the war. As for Bastien, I invited him out on a date to get acquainted on no fewer than 3 times, each and every time he stood me up.” She sipped her tea as she watched the emotions pass over her mother’s face and was thankful for everyone else was remaining quiet. She placed her teacup back onto the saucer and continued. 

“It was, in fact during one of these dates that I met Neville and we had a very pleasant evening. More pleasant than I would have thought possible. He knew me at school, and I was never kind to him, Mother! He gave me a chance to prove that I was someone worth love and he found that I was.” She cleared her throat as she felt the emotions boiling away, threatening to spill out. 

“It may have started as a contract, but it has grown into something more. I upheld my side of the bargain, and now so must you. You signed that contract too and that any marriage between myself and any pureblood suitable would be acknowledged and accepted until death. I do not wish you or father harm, but if you do anything that could ruin this for us, so help me, Salazar, I will invoke my rights under your precious contract, and I pray that the magic will be merciful. Neville is a noble and kind man who moulds and educates the adults of tomorrow, and I can’t see how he could do anything more important.” Pansy took a deep breath as she looked at her mother squarely in the eye “If you do not wish to see me married to Neville, there is a simple solution, and that would be for you to refuse the R.S.V.P. Have a wonderful luncheon, Mother. Send my love to Father!” She stood up and the others followed suit.

“Pansy, darling-”

“Have a lovely afternoon!” Pansy nodded curtly and left, knowing the others were right behind her. “Come on guys, I need a drink!” they all smirked as they all floo’ed from the restaurant, leaving Mrs Petronella Parkinson wide-eyed and speechless.


	19. Day 19 "Double Date"

“I did it!” Neville breathed excitedly as he rested against the wall.

“Did what?” Harry asked, turning to the taller man.

“I asked her,” Neville smiled, feeling his hands begin to shake again at the memory.

“Asked her? As in marriage?” Harry’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

Neville nodded eagerly, unable to hide his lopsided grin.

“Well done!” Harry replied with a smile and a gently punch to his arm. “When’s the big day?”

Neville opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

“Once we’ve managed to iron out all the kinks” Draco drawled as he arrived with Pansy on his arm.

The restaurant was bustling with people, the chatter loud and indistinct. Neville had wanted to tell one of his best friends about their new and Pansy had wanted to enlist Draco’s help with planning the day, so a double date had seemed like the obvious choice.

“Come on, our table is ready,” Pansy said with a smile as she took Neville’s arm instead. Neville smiled warmly at her as she led the way through the other tables to a booth in the far corner.

“I hear congratulations are in order?” Harry said politely. Pansy beamed as Neville held her bag as she scooted into the corner.

“Why thank you, Potty” She smiled.

“Pansy!” Draco warned; an eyebrow raised in warning.

“Sorry, old habits!” She shrugged “Thank you, Harry” 

Neville sat down next to her and couldn’t keep the grin from his face.

“So, when are they getting married?” Harry asked Draco a smile on his face as he nodded thanks to Pansy.

“Well, our diaries are full for all of October and December, to be honest, although both Neville and I will have the Christmas break completely free. How does that work for you, Pansy dearest?”

Pansy placed a delicate, painted nail against her lips as she thought. Her eyes tilted ceilingward as if deciding. She laughed irreverently suddenly as she threw her hands in the air.

“Fine by me, it’s not like I have a job to go to.”

They all laughed. “How does that sound to you?” She asked Neville sweetly.

“Sounds great, if we didn’t care about how big it was, I’d suggest we elope and get married tomorrow” Neville grinned and Pansy blushed slightly. 

“Well, luckily for you, Pansy has enlisted my help to get all of this organised so that every pureblood custom is observed. We do not want mother dearest finding some antiquated loophole to annul the whole thing!” Draco said as he glanced at the wine list.

“She wouldn’t do that,” Neville smiled. He turned and looked at Pansy who’s smile wilted slightly. “Would she?”

“Ouch!” Harry verbalised what they were all thinking, then he laughed “Who’d have thought it eh? Neville being the dark horse? Pansy’s lucky to be marrying you”

Neville smiled meekly, ducking his head slightly.

“For once, Pott- I mean Harry, You and I are in complete agreement!” Pansy nodded as she raised her empty glass in mock salute. “When is the waiter getting here, I need some wine” Neville rolled his eyes as she squeezed her hand gently. Her slate-green eyes glistening as she smiled at him her lips fidgeting as if holding back words she wanted to say.

The waiter came over then and took their orders, most of which Draco ordered for them. Pansy pouted.

“What am I on the Salmon salad?”

“We have got less than six months before your big day, you fit into the dress or I will hex you with bad hair!” Pansy huffed but didn’t argue. Neville squeezed her hand again. A few moments later the waiter brought over the wine again and left without uttering another word.

“So, what have you discussed already?” Neville asked with his lopsided smiled. Harry laughed. “I know! Comes to something when I don’t have any say in my own wedding!” 

Harry nodded as he sipped his wine appreciatively.

“Winter wedding, grand setting, the usual pureblood affair really” Draco replied with a smirk, his own hand reaching for Harry’s “Did you have any stipulations? Say them now or forever hold your peace.”

“I was Harry as my best man” Neville said meekly. Harry’s face dropped.

“No, Nev, not me! Please” Harry shook his head. “Why not Ron? Or Dean or Seamus? Or even George?”

“But I want you” Neville felt his face fall. “Will you do it?”

“I would be honoured Nev, but as soon as I am in the wedding, your wedding stops being about you, it’s suddenly ‘The wedding that Harry Potter attended’” Harry paused to take another sip and a breath “I don’t want to ruin your day!”

“He’s right,” Said Draco sadly “We went to Dean and Seamus’s a few years back and you remember the Prophet’s articles!”

Neville sighed as he looked down at his hands.

“Tell you what, I will make your wedding cake” Harry smiled awkwardly, trying to recover the situation.

“You can bake?” Pansy asked suspiciously.

“Remarkable isn’t it?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow “Utterly useless at potions, however, he is an utter marvel in the kitchen!”

“Can I do that instead please Nev?”

Neville nodded; his shoulder slumped.

“What about Draco?” Harry suggested. Pansy snorted.

“He’s going to be my maid of honour” She smiled slyly and raised her glass to him. His joined hers before they took a sip.

“Ron would love it if you asked him!” Harry said earnestly.

“His red hair would clash with the colour scheme,” Pansy said cuttingly.

Neville gave her a look and she blushed.

“Sorry, Habits.” She smiled apologetically. “If you really want Weasley, it’s ok by me” Pansy squeezed his hand as she sipped her glass of wine. Her eye moved to Harry again.

“So, P-Harry,” She smiled artfully “This cake you’re going to make for us…”


	20. Day 20 - Try Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit more explicit than my normal stuff. I've tried to keep it mild as I'm not massively comfortable writing smut. Hope you enjoy it.

“Mione? You still there?”  
Hermione stuffed her knuckle into her mouth to stop herself from laughing. She felt almost dizzy with excitement and power as she stood over the bed. Ron lay on the bed, his body forming a cross as he lay tied and blindfolded, naked to the air. 

“Mi?” Ron called again, the worry clear in his tone now. Hermione smirked again. It had been his idea to try some new things in the bedroom. Hermione thought it had something to do with the new range of bedroom toys that Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes had started to stock in the new ‘Adults only’ section of their shop. She nodded to herself as she moved in the outfit he had bought for her, a steel-boned corset and stockings along with some ridiculously high heels which, if it wasn’t for the stabilising charm she had attached, she’d have broken her ankle already. 

“Hello?” His voice broke with uncertainty and Hermione gave in. She picked up the feather first, a ‘Phineas’ fiery feather’ which left a trail of heat in its wake. She started at his foot, dragging it from his big toe slowly up past his knee, she slowed down as reached his waist and finished at his next. He gasped and groaned as he bit his lip and she admitted to herself that she didn’t think she had ever seen him look so hot. She moved to the other side of the bed and repeated the action along his right side. Ignoring the parts of him which were begging for the most attention, she would get to them later. 

Next, she picked up the new range of ‘everlasting ice cubes’ which she had a sneaking suspicion has been inspired by Willy Wonka’s everlasting gobstoppers after she had joked that they were like the crazy genius behind the chocolate factory. She pressed the ice to his lips first before hissing his icy lips. She pressed herself against him, feeling his need pressing against her skin. She slowly pulled away, smiling as she watched his head rise trying to follow her for more. She felt a thrill of power rush through her before she pressed the ice cube against his skin she pulled it down his chest, listening as his breath caught and hissed, and tried not to laugh as his body jerked and strained against the binds as he tried to escape the cold. 

“Argh, Mione, mmm” He cried as she ran it around one of his nipples. The sigh escaped his mouth as she moved it again down his stomach before lifting it off completely. She laughed as he seemed to groan in frustration as if he had hoped for more. 

She smirked at that and decided to try something else, something neither of them had discussed, but something she had wanted to try for a while. She grabbed her wand and put the ice cube in her mouth, noting within seconds how painfully cold they were against her tongue. She moved to the bottom of the bed and perched on all fours between his legs.   
She took the ice cubes out of her mouth as she swished her wand, removing the blindfold from Ron’s eyes. His eyes took a second to focus before they focused on her. He opened his mouth to say something before his eyes widened and closed as she slid him into her cool mouth, his head hitting the pillow with a resounding moan.


	21. Day 21 - Whisper Sweet Nothings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a dark one, I can't seem to write these two at the moment without all the feels. Sorry in advance!

He awoke with a start, his heart beating adrenaline through his veins. The bed shook and trembled and it took him a few moments to remember where he was. He rolled over to see a shivering form next to him, small whimpers escaping into the silence of the night.

“Sirius” Remus whispered as he tentatively reached out a hand. As his clammy skin touched Sirius, he shouted as if burnt. Sirius sat bolt upright, his eyes wide, bright and very visible even in the thick darkness. Remus sat up too and placed his hands either side of the other man's face. Sirius flinched. “Shush,” Remus soothed, trying to find Sirius in the lost gaze in his eyes. 

“Remus?” Sirius’s voice sounded lost as small as he trembled. 

“I’m here” He replied as calmly as he could. 

“Oh no, Remus, No!” Sirius sobbed his hands clenching and unclenching in the bedcovers between them. “Please, no!”

“Shush, Sirius, you had a nightmare”

Remus swallowed tightly as the fear and disgust tried to force itself up and out of his mouth. He felt disgusted that he could have left his lover there alone, for all this time. He blinked away the prickling of tears enough to see the slightest outline of Sirius in the darkness. He pulled the other man towards him and held him tight as he sobbed, their bodies shaking as though the sobs tore through them simultaneously. 

“You can’t be here” He heard Sirius mutter, over and over. 

“I am here love. You’re alright,” Remus tried to sound sure but the cold sensation in his gut told him otherwise. 

“You can’t be here!” 

“Come on, lie down,” Remus said as he pulled the other man back down into the bed with him. 

“What if they come back? No Remus!” Sirius sat bolt upright again. 

“Who? What if who come back?” Remus asked feeling his face screw up in confusion. 

“The guards,” Sirius shuddered more “You can’t be here!”

Remus let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the man away from him so that he could look him in the eyes.  
“Sirius, you’re free, we’re in Grimmauld place, the dementors don’t know that you’re here,” 

“Grimmauld…” He tapered off looking around. Remus reached and grabbed his wand

“Lumos” Light filled the darkness casting sinister shadows across the dank walls and murky wallpaper. Remus looked around, pretty sure that the darkness had been better. Sirius looked around, his body still shaking as his head bobbed around taking in the room which was as different from the inside a cell as could be. His wide, haunted eyes turned back to Remus. He closed them and looked down, as he reached out to hold Remus’s arms. He took a deep steadying breath. Lupin watched as the trembling slowed, the greyish tint to his skin returning to a more normal pink. 

“Oh Moony,” He said finally as he looked up again, some of the fear gone from his face. 

He leant closer pulling Remus forward. Their lips met, Sirius’s hunger, now contagious. This kiss felt different from before as they had managed to shave his drawn features. Lupin could almost forget what year it was as he remembered their first kiss in that darkened common room. His breath caught in his throat as Sirius ran his hands around his neck, foiling any chance of escape. They both fell sideways back into bed, avoiding the cold. They pulled the covered over them without breaking the kiss. The wand falling onto the floor and going out. 

“Mmm” someone uttered, and Remus wasn’t sure whether it had been himself or Sirius. 

“Closer” Sirius whispered. Remus pulled his body into him as he tightened his legs around the others. 

They lay there kissing, a huge wizarding knot of limbs. Sirius face moved to Remus’s neck and this time Remus knew who had made the noise as his eyes rolled back. Thrills of pleasure shocked through his system as they pooled in the pit of his stomach. 

“Padfoot” He muttered as a warning “too soon” he whispered, hoping the other man would disagree. 

“Never too soon, never enough” came his strangled reply as his teeth pressed into the other man's flesh, hard enough to leave indents without breaking the surface. 

Remus shivered violently as his mind went black, all his senses trained on Sirius. His fingers gripped his hair and scratched at the papery skin. The sensation almost brought him out of the trance but another graze of teeth put him right back under as he felt himself pressed firmly against Sirius. 

He slowly became aware of someone begging, strangled whispers into the black as they moved together. White lights played over his vision as Sirius kissed him again. The lights were so bright he was sure he could see Padfoot’s namesake streaking across the sky behind his eyes.

“Closer” Came his lovers hoarse demand. Remus cried out as they clung together, tears pricking his eyes. “So long” Sirius panted “too long” Remus cried again, words beyond him. 

“Need you” He whispered back “Now”

“Want you forever” Sirius growled. 

They moved and swayed and shook together as they fought the darkness and won, the nightmares forgotten as the past and the present connected again. 

“Moony?” Sirius asked as they lay cocooned in their body heat. 

“Mmm?” Remus asked sleepily. 

“Are we really here?” he asked, his voice small again. “Am I really free?”

Remus felt the tears again as he pulled Sirius closer. “No, I’ve got you and I’m never letting you go” he replied. 

“Fair enough” Came Sirius’s reply, the chuckle almost noticeable as they both drifted off to sleep, limbs wounds so impossibly close.


	22. Day 22 - Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note - I wanted to do something a little bit different. The writing prompt was 'Gala', and with the Met Gala having only just happened it occurred to me that, most of the fun is watching what some of the people are wearing and how wonderful (and sometimes crazy) the people look. I've included some photos at the bottom of my blog post of the outfit inspirations. Hope this all made sense. (I also couldn't work out who I wanted to write about most as I love all the characters. This way I could write about all of them and include a bit of Lee Jordan's wonderfully funny humour. - Hope you enjoy it :) You can find my blog at www.gcgraywriter.com

Well good evening London and welcome to the three hundred and seventy-fourth St M’s Gala. I’m Lee Jordan, And I will be your magical eyes and ears as we watch, comment and enjoy this evenings entertainment. As you are all aware, we’re here tonight to raise as many Galleons we can for the very worthy hospital and the wonderful work they do. I’ve also been told that, by magical decree, a good proportion of the funds will be going to the new ‘Fred Weasley’ research wing which has just been added in honour of its namesake who died during the battle of Hogwarts. Well known inventor and co-creator of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. A Wonderful and fitting honour to a great wizard. 

Ho, speaking of magical decree’s, our first guests are arriving. I spy the new Minister – Mistress? Ooh, I’m getting the evil eye, Minister – yes, I’m getting the nod. Hermione Granger-Weasley. If you’ve been living under a rock for the last 20 years, you won’t know much about this gracious lady. Born to muggles, smartest witch in her school and the best looking third of the famous golden trio who helped defeat the dark lord. Her recent successes include the success of her inter-species cooperation scheme named I.M.P.E.R.V.I.O.U.S, for those not up-to-date with their acronyms, it stands for the, let me take a deep breath, “Inter-Magical Prevention, Exclusion or Rejection of Villainised Innocents of Unusual Species.” As we can all agree, no one does acronyms like a M.O.M – sorry a bit of ministry humour there.

I’m being given the look again – Sorry Minister. So anyway, The Minister is wearing a Lavender Brown creation. A black, off-the-shoulder, satin ballgown with white flames shimmering from the floor. Very elegant, and for all you witches out there… Yes! I read Witch Weekly regularly, so I know the difference between satin and silk! Anyway, I digress, The Minister is being escorted by Mr Ronald Weasley, another third of the golden trio. He is wearing, actually, I’m not sure who he is wearing, he obviously wanted his wife to have the limelight tonight. I’m getting the look again.

Saved by the bell! Our next guests are the gorgeous Ginevra Weasley, Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies and her whimsical wife Luna Weasley-Lovegood, editor and chief of the Quibbler. Both seem to be wearing Cho Chang’s Weasley is wearing an eye-catching navy jumpsuit coated in star-spawn shimmer. Very chic! Luna is wearing a fabulous of what appears to be goblin glass and elven silver. Gosh, that shine is blinding. Well done ladies! Looking fancy! Again, for those who may have been obliviated for the last two decades. Both Ginevra – Sorry, Ginny. I like my nose the way it is, thanks! Gosh, that girl has a look that can rival the Minister – Sorry Minister! Ginny and Luna were both very active during the battle of Hogwarts and have both since helped rebuild the historic and much-loved school, including assisting in therapy sessions and charity quidditch matches to raise money for additional services to the school. What great and worthy girls!

Now, who do we have here? Now, I’m sorry witches but these wizards are not for you. The chosen one and his chosen one, have just stepped out onto the red carpet. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy-Potter have arrived. Draco appears to be wearing A black a red ‘Dragonfire’ suit with flaming filigree, whilst his husband is coolly shimmering in Veela Velvet with icy filigree sleeves. For those interested in muggle television, these pair look like the personification of those well-known books. The ones with the dragons and zombies. Very dramatic! Harry Potter – well what can we say about Harry Potter? Probably nothing which hasn’t been said before, but we’ll keep it nice. Harry is currently the Seeker for the Montrose Magpies! Gutted about the recent loss against the Harpies, Mate. Bet Ginny hasn’t let you live that down yet. Draco Malfoy, heir to Malfoy Manor, is current potions master at Hogwarts. This couple were destined to be together since their first meeting at Hogwarts during their first year, Oh the stories I could tell. Woah, Potter! Don’t worry! My lips are sealed. Unsealed for the right price though.

Oooh, who is this? Ah, Finally George and Angelina Weasley. Brother to the late Fred Weasley. They are also accompanied by their children Fred and Roxanne. The family have come colour co-ordinated in Red and Gold. A proud Gryffindor family. Gosh, we really are painting the town red with all these gingers.

Ah, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Parents of all the wonderful red-heads on tonight carpet. Molly Weasley, the epitome of what all mothers should be like, is wearing a Lavender Brown creation and is pulling off the star-spawn shimmer too, like mother like daughter! Looking good Mrs W! Mrs W is wearing a very dapper grey suit. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley were instrumental in the Order of the Phoenix and have been parents to most of us. Mrs Weasley started a clothing foundation to help feed and support the orphans of the war. The proceeds from this amazing organisation were able to open up Phoenix Institute, an orphanage for magical, muggle and squib children alike. Mr and Mrs Weasley really are the greatest parents – Sorry Mum! That’s it! I’m grounded!

Who is this arriving now? Another wonderful pair of Hogwarts alumni. Mr and Mr Thomas-Finnigan., closely followed by Mr Blaise Zabini. Seamus is the new head of the magical construction and demolition department at the M.O.M. He and his department was responsible for creating this new wing and his husband Dean was the architect behind the design. Dean has been a key in the rebuilding after the war, helping to create a number of new facilities within the very muggle London landscape, including the new street adjacent to Diagon Alley. The new street, Horizont Alley will be holding its own grand opening next week.

Mr Zabini, New editor of the Daily Prophet has been responsible for instilling integrity into, what has been a pretty turbulent history for the failing paper. Working hand in hand with the new minister, the daily prophet now is not controlled nor has no shareholders within the ministry. And let's be honest, the Zabini family are so rich, bribery will be a thing of the past. Looking very hot lads! The witches will be saving pictures of you for later. Sorry, I know, creepy! Regretted it as soon as I said it!

Ahoy! Is this who I think it is? Indeed! Only the hottest new couple, featured in this week's Witch Weekly and the Prophet! Mr Neville Longbottom and his fiancée Pansy Parkinson. Pansy appears to be wearing a – Wow Parkinson! Apologies to my radio audience, I am currently lost for words and you know that doesn’t happen often, Let me just pick my jaw from the ground. Pansy is wearing a sheer gown with lace what looks like leather harnessing keeping the material in all the vital places. That Neville is a very lucky man. Wow. Speaking of the lucky fella! Mr Neville is looking very cunning in his deep green three-piece. I think someone has brought the Gryffindor over to the dark side, and who wouldn’t join him? Sorry, Minister! Professor Longbottom is head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and also teaches herbology. His role during the battle of Hogwarts has been understated as he was responsible for gathering forces within the castle walls before the golden trio arrived and helped protect students from the horror that was the Carrows. Pansy Parkinson is currently the financial backer to many worthy causes including the Phoenix Institute and the Fred Weasley research wing.

Please stay tuned for live and hopefully entertaining coverage of the largest event of the year being covered by my counterpart, the lovely Hannah Abbot. This is Lee Jordan signing off.


	23. Day 23 - Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and a Pensieve... what could go wrong?

“Draco?” Harry called as he wandered through the house. 

 

“I left some papers in my office and need to check my stores again, I’ll return shortly” Draco called back shortly before the whoosh of flames. Harry has opened his mouth to tell him, he loved him but closed it with a roll of his eyes.

 

Padded through the house, his bare feet quietly slapping against the wood. He stood for a second, lost in the moment. The house was eerie in its silence. The only noise to be heard was the scratching of the apple tree branches in the back garden blowing in the wind. Harry took a deep breath before wandering into the study.

He looked at the manuscript on the desk and sighed. He knew it needed to be read, and Hermione wouldn’t give him much longer. The complete and honest autobiography of his life so far. He didn’t think he could bear it, but Hermione thought it would be an excellent textbook; a complimentary addition to the DADA classes now being taught at Hogwarts. She said, just as she had when they’d formed the DA, that people needed to know what it was like and how easily power could be manipulated. 

After a quick glance out the window and seeing the rain told him he wouldn’t be able to use the quidditch practice excuse. He sighed again and plopped down in the chair. He turned the first unbound page and began to read. 

As Harry’s eyes skimmed the page, reading about the early life of Tom Riddle, a flash of light caught his eyes. He glanced up and felt the strangest feeling of Deja vu. A cupboard door stood ajar and within was a shimmering, pale blue light glinting from behind the dark oak wood. 

Harry swished his wand and the doors swung open soundlessly and the pensieve floated serenely forward. Harry watched in rapt curiosity as colours and figures swirled in the liquid-like smoke within. Draco’s face appeared, tear-stained and dirty and younger than they were now. Harry recognises the face being from the battle. 

He gritted his teeth and made a decision, he pushed his head forward and felt his word melt away as the strange, misty world formed around him. 

He landed gently onto, what he could only assume was one of the Slytherin dorm beds. The set up was virtually the same as the Gryffindor counterpart however instead of a circle, the beds ran down the length of one wall. 

“So, Potter,” Pansy drawled, jerking Harry from his thoughts.

“I know!” Came Draco’s reply.

“That’s unfortunate!” She murmured again, rolling over in Draco’s pristine bed. She lay in her pyjamas, twiddling with one of the ‘Potter Stinks’ badges. “Can’t say I hadn’t noticed, though”

“Really? Salazar!” Draco cursed as he messed with his hair. “What am I going to do?” 

Harry watched, Mesmerised by the blond before him. He was shorter and leaner than he remembered and his features more pronounced and pointier.  His hair had been exceptionally white. Harry couldn’t believe the difference between his Draco and the Draco before him. 

“Tell him!” Pansy said glancing up at him before her eyes returned to the badge. 

“I value my private parts!” Draco replied tartly. 

“You asked for my opinion!” Pansy murmured with a shrug “if you like him, you should ask him out”

“As I said, I want to remain intact!” Draco threw himself down on the bed next to Harry, covering his face with his hands. “He’s just-“Draco groaned, Harry’s face flushed at the sound. “Merlin, Pans! He drives me crazy! Everywhere I turn, he’s there! His bed hair looking as though he’s just had the night of his life. I just want-“he groaned again as he cut off what he was about to say. 

Pansy laughed “Making noises like that makes me want to give you a moment alone so that you can get him out of your system” she sat up  
and looked at him. “Seriously though Draco, you either tell him or forget him! If you tell him you father will find out, he’ll more than likely disown you, you need to decide if Potter means that much to you.”

Draco cried out again, in frustration this time. He sat up and Harry could see the look of misery in his face.

“He is worth it but he would hex me as soon as look at me. Seriously, can you imagine? ‘Hi, Potter! Fancy going to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I would like to buy you a drink,”

“And push you against the wall and snog your face off and get married and have Malfoy-Potter babies,”

“Pans! This is serious!” Draco threw himself down again with a heavy breath. “He thinks I hate him because I’m such a fabulous actor, I don’t see anything for it, I will have to keep up the charade and try and ignore my wants” Pansy Snorted.

“I’ll let you have some time to yourself while you say goodbye to Potter!” She rolled her eyes as she left the room. Draco sat up and let the tears slide down his face, a look of anguish and hopelessness in every angle of his body.

“I leave you alone for five minutes!” Harry heard Draco’s voice and realised that real life was calling him back.  He stepped out of the pensive and felt the mist wash away. Draco, looking older but so much more refined, stood in front of him and Harry felt like he was seeing him anew. He pushed forward, ignoring the disapproving look on his face as he pressed their lips together. After a moment Draco kissed him back, melting into the kiss, the rigidity of his shoulders disappearing, and Harry tried to kiss the love into him. “What on earth has gotten into you, Potter?”

“Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend? I will let you buy me that drink, and if you want, I will snog your sublime face off and we can talk about babies afterwards” Draco’s face looked confused before recognition dawned.

“You- Pansy- Salazar!” Draco covered his face.

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to pry, but if it’s any consolation, you got me anyway, and your bits are still very much intact!”

Draco snorted but smiled. He tentatively held out his hand. Harry took it and smiled broadly.

“Come on then, let’s go get that butterbeer!”


	24. Day 24 - Parenting

He sighed again as he looked into the mirror for the billionth time. Still blank. Still dark and empty. He threw it back onto the bed as he sighed again. Damn that woman! That short, vindictive, evil poison dwarf! He sometimes wished that he were a dark wizard as he would’ve like to imperio her right off a cliff. He rushed to pick up the mirror again, hoping to see Harry’s face. The mirror remained stubbornly black. He snorted again as he felt fit to burst.

“Still no word?” Came the gentle voice from the door. He shook his head bitterly. Staring blindly out of the window his mind wandered, not for the first time, back to that Halloween night where he had been waiting for James to contact him in the same way. A deep sense of foreboding squirming in his gut. 

“He’s probably busy studying, it is O.W.L year.” Remus soothed as he stepped further into the room. 

Sirius turned and looked at him. He stood in his tatty robes, his hands in his pockets and a pale smile on his lips. “Do you remember being that age?” his smile broadened as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. “Remember Hogwarts and the fun we had?”

“I remember James.” Said Sirius sadly.

“Harry isn’t James.” Remus reminded. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Sirius pulled away and turned to look out of the window. “He hasn’t got us, he hasn’t got quidditch, he doesn’t have parents. He’s alone!” Sirius felt his voice rise as he struggled to keep the panic controlled. 

“He has Ron and Hermione not to mention others, Who, unless I am very much mistaken, are a much better influence on Harry than we ever were on James!” Remus smiled again as he stepped next to Sirius. “And he does have us. He knows we’re here and that we care for him. He’s a strong boy. He’s going to be alright!”

There was a long silence as Sirius ran this through his mind. Remus had an uncanny ability to calm his panic with the simplest of attempts. 

“Do you ever wonder where we would all be if James and Lily had lived? Or if I had been able to take Harry?”

“Either way, Harry would’ve been spoilt! Between you and James he would have had the best broom, the full Cannons kit and every prank from Zonko’s”

“Probably every book under the sun from you too” Sirius smiled warmly. 

“And if you had taken Harry, I’m sure the only thing different would have been his sass, Lily was always so sassy! I hear it in him sometimes.” Remus smiled fondly. 

“Very true.” Sirius’s face fell again. He turned to the bed and picked up the mirror again. “I don’t think he’s even opened it”

“He will. What with everything that’s going on, He’s probably forgotten about it” Remus placed his hand on Sirius’s shoulder and squeezed warmly.

“I just feel so helpless” Sirius turned and sat down with a huff. “And bored!”

“We all do, until something happens, nothing will happen!”

“Well thank you for that inciteful wisdom!” Sirius smirked sarcastically.

“Glad to be of service,” Remus nodded as he pulled Sirius in for a cuddle. Sirius complied as he looked up at him and smiled, the small mirror momentarily forgotten. “No come on, Molly has made us some lunch.”


	25. Day 25 - Sex in a weird place

A loud cheer went up as Ron walked over followed by a floating tray of drinks. They were once again sat in the three broomsticks all laughing and jeering at each other as someone else spun the bottle in the centre of the table. Ron cast a glance around the room and noted how empty it had become. The nights were noticeably shorter now that midsummer had been and gone. Students were due back to their dorms soon. Once they returned, these visits would have to relocate. Ron sighed, knowing that it would probably be their house that everyone relocated to, their garden was the best for barbeques, after all. 

He levitated everyone’s drink to them in turn before sitting down on the stool next to Hermione. It was weird how everyone had coupled up in their group. Dean and Seamus had been a thing throughout school, so it was no wonder that they had remained together. Ginny and Harry were a surprise. Once the war had finished, he'd bet George that Ginny and Harry would get back together and start a family. Nowhere in his wildest dreams would he have thought that Harry would come out as Bisexual, and expected it even less when his sister started dating Luna, of all people. Looking at them now, sat together between Draco and Luna, he honestly couldn’t imagine them together.

It had taken him a long time to warm to Draco but he wasn’t so bad. They still had a rivalry going when it came to chess though. Ron smiled smugly for a moment when he remembered he was winning so far.

Another surprise had been Neville and Pansy but watching them cuddling and laughing, completely at ease with each other, they looked made for each other. Ron turned and smiled at Hermione who squeezed his hand before turning back to the group. Ron took a swig of his butterbeer as he jumped back into the conversation.

“So what is the thing that most people think is true but isn’t?” Neville spun the bottle. They all held their breath as it slowly came to a stop in front of Draco. He groaned as the rest of them laughed. Harry looked at him with interest as if his answer could be something he didn’t already know.

“What a question! Erm…” He paused as he pondered the question, his eyes looking at the ceiling. He smiled suddenly, looking at Harry. “Well, according to the Daily Prophet, I have been having an affair with Rolf Scamander since last year when we met at the Ministry fundraiser.”

“That was rubbish Malfoy!” Seamus jeered. “We all know that you would never cheat on Harry. He’d have your balls as earrings” They all laughed. Draco shrugged before kissing Harry on the cheek and leaning forward to spin the bottle again. 

“I don’t think they would go with my outfit” Harry added with a smile, causing them all the laugh again.

“So, what is the grossest thing you’ve ever had in your mouth?” Draco smirked as he spun the bottle again.

The group snorted and shook their heads as they watched the bottle slow. It landed in front of Pansy causing the group to explode into fits of laughter. She turned scarlet as she sheepishly looked at Neville and grinned cheekily. Neville chuckled too as she pulled away from under his arm to reach the bottle.

“I once had a Berty Botts every flavoured bean, which I’m sure was rotting meat flavour, put me off meat for almost all of 3rd year” They laughed, the double entendre clear.

“Is that why? I thought you were going through a vegetarian phase,” Draco nodded. She nodded as she pulled a disgusted face. She leant forward as she pondered her own question.

“Where is the weirdest place you’ve ever had sex?” She asked as she sent the bottle spinning. Ron smirked as he watched the bottle. They had long since given up doing dares as almost no one around the table was nervous about doing them. It lost the appeal when the stakes were so low. Truths were much more entertaining.

The bottle began to slow as Ron took another swig. It finally stopped in front of Ginny. She smirked as she glanced at Luna. Luna’s dazed face seemed to get a bit pinker as she smiled back.

“On a broomstick” She went to reach for the bottle but they all stopped her. Incredulity on their faces.

“How is that even possible?” Neville asked

“How high up?” Draco asked, his eyebrows raised, impressed.

"Details!" Pansy asked eagerly. 

Ron narrowed his eyes and looked at Harry. Harry smirked and raised his hands in surrender.

“Don’t look at me!” Ginny snorted as she opened her mouth to answer. 

“About 30 metres up and yes, it's possible, as long as you’re both flexible” Ginny grinned as she reached for the bottle again. She glanced to Luna again who remained suspiciously quiet.

“Luna!” Hermione gasped in mock shock. 

They all laughed as they waited for Ginny to think up her question.

“What would you do if you were the opposite gender for the day?” she smiled as she spun the bottle.

The bottle landed on Hermione this time and she rolled her eyes.

“I’d tell most of the men I work with, the exact same things that I tell them normally and would enjoy them just taking it at face value instead of questioning me about it! I’d get so much more work done!”

“Here, here!” Said Pansy as she Ginny and Luna raised their bottles to toast to it.

“What do you mean by that?” Asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer before seeing the grin on his face. She closed her mouth and hit him playfully when she realised he was teasing her. 

“The pain is real!” Said Ginny shaking her head in despair.

"Your turn, Hermione,” Said Dean as he threw his arm over Seamus's shoulders.

“What is the most embarrassing thing you’ve been caught doing?” Ron watched the bottle spinning and said a silent prayer that it wouldn’t land on him. But as it slowed, his fear became reality. He closed his eyes and grimaced as he tried to think. They all laughed, out of all of them, his embarrassing stories were always the best.


	26. Day 26 - The Language of Flowers

Neville took a deep breath as he looked around the room. Expectant and encouraging faces stared back at him for the most part, albeit it he tried to avoid looking at his new in-laws. He felt his pulse pumping in his throat as his hands started to sweat. He had never liked speaking in front of crowds but knew that it must be done. He felt a hand on his leg as he looked down. Pansy smiled up at him, today her slate-green eyes looked up at him and suddenly the rest of the room didn’t seem to matter. He smiled down at her as he took a deep breath and cleared his throat, the silent room waiting for him to begin. 

“On behalf of my wife and I” He grinned down at Pansy as he continued “We would like to thank you all for coming. We are so thrilled and touched that so many of our closest friends and family could make it. Some of you have had to travel such a long way to be here, and we are honoured that you could make it.” He shifted slightly as he looked down at his waiting glass. “I can honestly say that it wouldn’t have been the same without you all being here, albeit, I’d have been less nervous addressing an empty room!” 

The room chuckled as he cleared his throat again. 

“I would like to start by thanking Mr & Mrs Parkinson, not just for their generous contribution to this day, but for giving me permission to love and care for their daughter. I make a vow to you both that Pansy will never be anything other than my top priority and I will love her until the end of my days. 

To my parents, as most of you are aware, they couldn’t make it today.” He cleared his throat as he tried to clear the lump forming there. “Without them, I wouldn’t be here nor would I be the person I am. Also to my Gran, who has always pushed me to be better, I appreciate everything you’ve done for me and I love you all deeply. 

“I want to thank the wonderful bridesmaids, Hermione & Lily! Thank you for keeping Pansy organised and helping her with her dress. And Draco, the most handsome man of honour! Thank you for being Pansy’s most faithful and closest friend in all the bad times as well as the good. I didn’t have to worry about her getting cold feet as you were there to keep her calm!” The room laughed again as Draco nodded his head in thanks from the other end of the table. “Please put your hands together for them and all the support they have provided to make sure Pansy had a wonderful day. 

“Ron Weasley. One of my Gryffindor brother. Thank you for being my best man today and standing by my side. I am so truly grateful for everything you’ve done for me over the years. Thanks for the stag do, I’m happy to say that I’ll never have to ask you to do that again!” Neville threw a look over at Ron who smirked sheepishly, his ears turning red. “I think the thing I’m most happy about was not waking, hungover, chained to one of the beds on the knight bus!” 

The room laughed again, causing Ron’s ears to burn even brighter. 

“Thank you to the Ushers, Dean and Seamus, Two of my other Gryffindor brothers. Thanks for your help today, making sure everything went as planned. And to the last of my Dorm brothers, Thank you to Harry Potter who made the cake. You will forever be known as “the Boy who baked” if it tastes as good as it looks!” The crowd laughed again as they looked around for the raven-haired wizard. Neville smiled as he spied him towards the back of the room. 

“Now, I only have one more person to thank, and then you can get back to your drinking and merriment” Neville swallowed and turned to Pansy. She smiled up at him as she took his offered hand. 

“Obviously I saved the best till last. I could talk about the day, how great it's been, how beautiful the flowers are, however, there is only one flower I wish to talk about, the most important flower here. 

Pansy, You are looking truly stunning. You take my breath away and still my heart. When you walked down the aisle it took everything I had, to wait for you to come to me. I wanted nothing more than to steal you away so that we could start our life together sooner. 

I feel so lucky to have found someone who not only shares my sense of humour but who is kind and beautiful. Your smile is like that of the smiling Wild Pansy. It’s common knowledge that I don’t always make the best decisions in life, however, no one has questioned this decision. as they all know that I have made the right one.” He squeezed her hand as he watched as the tears began to cling to her eyelashes. She scowled playfully as she gazed into his eyes. 

“Being a herbologist, I don’t think anyone would blame me for throwing in some flower lore. Pansy, a beautiful name in any language but in the language of flowers, your name means ‘thought’ and you fill mine every second of the day. You are a walking love potion, as you’ve enchanted my heart. Just like Titania falling in love with Bottom from A Midsummer Night’s Dream. You are my heartsease! Thank you for consenting to be my wife. Thank you for this wonderful day! Thank you for agreeing to share the rest of your years with me!”

He smiled down at her as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin. 

“Now can I ask you all to please, stand and raise your glasses to my soulmate. To Pansy. Thank you! 

He sat down to ruckus applause and leant closer to Pansy, trapping her face in his hands as he kissed her gently. She laughed into the kiss as the threatened tears fell. 

“You’re such an ass, Longbottom!” She smirked as he pulled away. 

“But I’m your ass, my fairy queen!” He kissed her again as the room continued to cheer.


	27. Day 27 - Bad Habits

Bloody Potter! He thought to himself. Bloody, cursing, Salazar-smiting Harry-bleeding-Potter! He chanted it to himself as he plucked each potion bottle down from his stores so that he could put them back into alphabetical order. Bloody Potter and his aching joints! Poor Potter and his skinned knees. Sacred Potter and his broken bones. He stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to imagine the stores as he’d left them, tried to imagine his wonderfully ordered and organised life before wonderful Potter turned his life upside down.  
As soon as he’d walked in the room, he’d realised that someone had been in there, his chair behind the desk had been moved. It was still neat, but it wasn’t where he had left it, then the cabinet door to his store cupboard had been left open the tiniest crack. He grumbled again as he pointedly removed each bottle carefully and placed it on the desk behind him. 

Stupid hair, stupid glasses, Stupid beard! He muttered again under his breath. He knew in the back of his mind; he could shout his opinions from the rooftop if he so wished as Potter wasn’t around but he contented himself with just saying it for his own benefit. The irritating Gryffindor had left for Quidditch practice at stupid-o’clock, clomping around the bedroom, knocking things over and sniffing constantly.   
Draco paused again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes again, this time to imagine the arse getting knocked off his broom. Then he thought better of it, that would just mean him raiding his cupboard again. It really was his worst habit. Harry was usually pretty good, around the house he was neat, even if he did insist on doing most things the muggle way. When asked, he just replied saying that he didn’t feel like the things were properly clean unless he cleaned them himself. 

He opened his eyes again and reached for the first of the potions. Sliding them carefully onto the rack, in order this time. Probably putting them back firmer than was needed, he asked the question out loud.   
“How, in the name of Salazar Slytherin did he manage to mess up everything in the search of a pepper up potion? It’s in alphabetical bloody order!” He shook his head in disbelief. Stupid bloody Potter. If he pulled a stunt like this again, he wouldn’t be the boy who lived for much longer! He ground his teeth in annoyance. Just because he had the flu didn’t mean that his bad habits could escalate. “Inconsiderate, selfish, ignorant” he chanted to himself as he placed back the final bottle. He nodded in determination as he checked his filing system before shutting the door behind him. He had half a mind to lock it but knew that Harry could be quite ingenious and creative when it came to locks and such. 

He needed a cup of tea. He had not had nearly enough sleep to be able to handle today. He deserved it for the sheer inconvenience of it all. He stood in the doorway and gave the room a final once over. Everything seemed to be in order so he turned, determined to reach the kitchen with no more distractions. 

~~~

Cup of tea in hand, he entered the living room, teeth still grinding at Harry’s inconsideration. He was about to list insults again when he noticed a figure on the sofa. He halted, heart, beating hard and a weird sort of roll of his stomach. It happened every time he saw that mop of unruly black hair. Like stepping off the stairs to realise there’s no floor, just another step.  
Harry lay sprawled out on the sofa, his quidditch training gear still adorned. The black and white of his uniform making him look even paler and drawn. All annoyance washed away at the sight of him. His strong jaw and chiselled cheekbones still visible behind the dark beard. His skin looked slightly waxy and pale, a slight sheen of sweat beading on his brow. He must’ve felt dreadful if he’d returned from Quidditch early. It was unlike him not to change out of his training gear too. 

Draco bit the inside of his lip as he lowered himself into the spot next to him. He smiled, relieved when Harry didn’t stir at the jostle. Draco felt entranced as he looked down at his husband. Gorgeous was not the right word but striking was. His dark features and messy hair-now stuck to his face. His skin, tanned and smooth, making him look more exotic than his Little Whinging background suggested.   
Draco reached out and stroked his head, causing the other man to moan quietly, stirring at the contact. Draco smiled; he could forgive Harry his bad habits. He would forgive the man almost anything in the world. He grabbed his wand and accio’d the folded blanket from the other side of the room. He pulled it over them both before he went back to stroking his lovers head, hoping to sooth away the aches and pains.


	28. Day 28 - Arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grrr Customer Service! Argh! 
> 
> Just a little shout out to a good friend too. Please check out her stuff CordeliaOllivander. Thanks for being so supportive and for producing your own amazing stories!!!

Ron looked down at his clipboard again, as he counted the stock out onto the shelves. It was like this every evening with little sign of it slowing down. He smiled to himself. He preferred this to being an Auror, any day! Yes, it could be monotonous, and yes, it could be busy and crowded but it more than paid off when he could get home to Hermione and the kids on time and in one piece, if not always in the same colour. He snorted to himself about the time he’d turned up at home, blue and purple from head to toe. He had looked hideous with his red hair. All thanks to a Chameleon Caramel early on when he’d started. He’d learned since never to touch any proffered sweets or drinks, especially if George had anything to do with them. He sighed sadly as his mind flitted to Fred. He missed his brother but nowhere near how much George missed him. He would catch George glancing in the mirror sometimes, a haunted look in his eyes. He shook his head again. There was nothing he could do except be there for him. 

He took a deep breath as he surveyed the recently stocked shelf. He nodded in appreciation as he turned over the page. It was a list of new products which they were hopefully going to Launch just before Christmas. George had bumped into the daughter of the great wandmaker, Cordelia Ollivander, who had taken over her father’s business. They had been in talks to launch some wand-related pranks and tricks. Ron’s personal favourite was the exploding wand, it was a single-use hex however it made any spell the user tried to cause the end of the wand to erupt in a massive puff of green smoke. A grin broke out on his face when he had tested the 'Bloom broom' on Ginny’s broom, causing it to erupt into a mass of wildflowers. He laughed at loud when he remembered that it had happened when she was halfway up in the air. He could only laugh because she hadn’t fallen. Something which Hermione had angrily pointed out to him. He’d nodded solemnly and slightly guiltily; however, she’d had it coming for that stunt she’d pulled with the floo powder. He shuddered as he forced those memories away. 

He jumped suddenly when he heard a loud banging at the door. He turned to see a red-faced woman stood on the other side of the glass. He walked to the window and pointed to the sign. 

“Sorry. We’re closed,” 

“You open this door right this second before I hex it down.”

Ron rolled his eyes as he began to open the door. One of the “perks” to working with the public was the public. This wasn’t the first disgruntled victims of one of their pranks to bang on the door and they had learned to deal with it there and then. If only he had been further around the corner, where she couldn’t see him. 

“Good Evening madam, how can I help you?” Ron asked his practised customer service voice firmly in place. 

“Do you realise how long it has taken me to get here?” She asked. Ron could think of several cutting comebacks, none of them polite but realised she wasn’t wanting an answer to the question, she just wanted to be angry about everything. 

“Traffic bad?” Ron asked, trying not to let the smile creep onto his face. The woman looked at him as if trying to work out whether he was serious or not. 

“Yes. It was.” She said. “It has taken me almost an hour to get here and then when I get here, I find you closed. I’m not happy, to say the least.”

“Oh, I do apologise, I thought we had our opening times on the window.”

“You do but you should take into account that your shop is in the centre of London and getting here can be problematic even by Knight Bus.” She took a deep breath “You should stay open longer.”

Ron looked at her for a moment and decided that she was indeed serious. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. 

“Right so how can I help?”

“My son purchased a ‘Skiving snack box’ from this establishment the other day” She looked around the shop in distaste before she continued “And decided to try one of the ‘Puking pastilles’. Before a dinner party! He was sick everywhere, over Cornelius Fudge and his poor wife, their dog, ‘Peony’ and also projectile vomited over the entirety of their family portraits.” The woman covered her face with shame as if reliving the event. “He then proceeded to lose the second half and ended up in St Mungo’s.”

Ron stood as he waited for the woman to get to the end of her story. He tried not to let his amusement show on his face, but the idea of Fudge covered in vomit made his lip twitch. “Now I am here because I would like to know what you are going to do about it? The Fudges are demanding that we cover the costs to get the portraits retouched and it is no small cost. Some of the portraits are hundreds of years old.”

“Well that is unfortunate,” Ron said seriously. “There isn’t anything that I can do.”

The woman shook as if she had just been jolted as her face began to turn redder “Nothing you can do?” She asked quietly at first. “Nothing you can do?” She shouted. “My son. Was Sick. Over Cornelius Fudge. Because of your product! You will do something!”

Ron shook his head as he watched the woman grow crimson. He wondered abstractly whether she had a colour to go after red. 

“I cannot” Ron shook his head again “On the reverse of all of our products, there is a disclaimer saying that the products must be used responsibly and that any damage, injury or embarrassment caused by said product is at the customer's discretion. The only thing I would be able to do is refund your son the value of a skiving snack box which would be five Galleons.”

“Five Galleons?” Said the woman. “That’s it? Five Galleons?”

Ron nodded as he watched the colour drain from the woman’s face, apparently white came after red. Who Knew?

“Now, I really must close up as it is past closing time. If you have the receipt, I would be more than happy to sort out your refund.”

“You can keep your damned refund!” She spat “I’m going to go to the papers about you! You’re con men!” She screamed. “I’ll tell the Auror department, I’ll get you shut down! I know people in high places!”

“Oh? Do you know the Minister?” Ron asked, eyes wide. 

“Yes, I do.” The woman spluttered. It was obvious that she didn't. 

“Then you’ll know that she’s my wife and believe you me, if there was anything that could be done to shut us down, she would have done it already! Everything we do here is above board, legal and compliant with all laws and regulations. I am sorry that I am unable to help further.”

“You don’t want to help me. You’re a jobsworth!”

“Thank you for visiting Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, please come back soon, we have a few new ranges being launched including ‘Angermonium’ ‘Going Postal’ and ‘Lust Dust’ Perfect for every breakup, hook up and comeuppance. Strictly sold to over seventeen's only.” Ron smiled his brightest and blankest 'lightbulb' smile as he held the door open for the woman, who stormed out without another word. 

“Well handled little bro!” Came George's praise from the balcony upstairs. “Knew it would be handy having a former Auror and Minister’s husband on board!”

They both laughed as they met to get their coats. It had been another long but enjoyable day.


End file.
